


Walls of Glass

by hakkais_shadow, katamari



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Co-Written, Eventual Smut, Hakkais is meaner, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Before Porn, Power Dynamics, Snarky Jinyoung, Tags Are Fun, Threatening Monopoly smut is not mean, Told you we're mean, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., With A Twist, Yes I'm meaner, Youngjae is awesome, because she is meaner than I am, because we are mean like that, but the smut will be coming, cliffhangers ftw, gonna be a long one kids, katamari made me add more tags, no we aren't telling you when the smut is coming, out of character perhaps but still interesting, patience grasshopper, readers are awesome, stubborn Jinyoung is stubborn, we actually really love EXO believe it or not, we all hate Jaebum's father, we love our readers, yes there will be a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katamari/pseuds/katamari
Summary: The city's social structure is firm and unyielding--Alphas at the top, Betas in the middle, and Omegas as pliant, broken servants to the Alphas. When Im Jaebum, the heir of an old Alpha family suddenly finds his social position flipped, he's thrown into a world of intrigue, deceit, and as the very unwilling servant to an even more unwilling Park Jinyoung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So katamari and I were talking and we decided to experiment a little with an ABO world.....and this is what we have created so far.

The walls were white.

 

They always were, in the thousands of identical meeting rooms that held thousands of identical meetings, day in and day out. Three white walls with a fourth of glass, a long table that easily sat twenty and was always filled. Young men, identical suits and ties. Neatly combed hair, good posture, and intricate tattoos that curled from the left wrist to the forearm, signaling their Alpha status.

 

Day in and day out. These meetings were held by a senior Alpha, who would constantly remind the oldest sons of their singular duty to their status-grow the business. Grow the business, keep their respective family's name clean, learn the tricks, play the games. Learn to backstab and gossip, to sleep with whoever would give them a boost upwards. Deceive. Cheat. Destroy the weaklings, let everyone know who really ran this world.

 

All they spoke of was growing the business. The rest was embedded into the makeup of every Alpha child.

 

Another meeting, the same walls and sleek black chairs. The same table, with the same people holding the same unused notepads and pens that sat idly by their places. This was normal.

 

This was all a normal meeting. The beginning of a normal day.

Im Jaebum was one of many as he sat in one of the high-backed chairs, posture perfect and faced schooled into an expression of utter boredom. He was much like the others, his clothing impeccable and his black hair swept away from a coolly handsome face. He knew the expectations - had them ingrained in him from his traditionalist father since the day of his birth. He was to lead the family business, to make his father proud - as was expected of any Alpha.

However, there were two things that set him apart from the others in his company around the table. The first was the way the left sleeve of his shirt was artfully tugged down to obscure a slim wrist bare of any intricate design. His mother called him a 'late bloomer' and said it ran in the family. His father wasn't impressed and made it known that Jaebum should rectify the delay as quickly as possible. The second....

The second was the bead of sweat that had formed at his right temple, one that was highly unacceptable amongst the others. One did not let an opponent see you sweat. It was a sign of weakness.

 

Park Jinyoung had perfected the art of smirking while maintaining the required mask of expressionless boredom. The eldest son of the despised 'new Alphas', the ones who had made their money at the start of the technology boom, he sat across from Im Jaebum with his patented bored-smirk.

 He liked that. It brought a little something interesting to the irritation that came near sitting from Im Jaebum, from the old Alpha families. Those could do no wrong, who prided themselves on no impurities in their bloodlines, those who were rude and arrogant and looked down upon the cunning new Alphas who laid claim to quick thinking and good intuition rather than a family tree, faded ink on crumbling paper shoved somewhere away in a vault, the digital record securely stored away on a government server.

 He was proud of the tattoo on his forearm, the silk of his tie, how far they had come from the slums. Even if he had to listen to the drone of the senior Alpha, day in and day out, he wouldn't throw away his position.

 That was why he resorted to a bored smirk rather than outright provocation--if he looked close enough, he swore he could see Im Jaebum's eye twitch.

 

“And furthermore, the cost analysis shows…”

 

Jaebum closed his eyes for a moment, blocking out the droning of the senior associate, words meaningless in the grand scheme of things. He could have told the man where things stood in much fewer words: the upper echelon Alpha families would stay at the top, looking down from their lofty perches at the scrambling of the families below them - especially of those just breaking the surface - families that included his own.

His own and Park Jinyoung’s.

Jaebum looked over at the other out of the corner of his eye and saw that same damned smirk. Park Jinyoung was sarcastic, biting, and barely a step above the gutter from which his family came. Yet he had the gall to think he was Jaebum’s equal. The Im family had been elite for generations and it was only circumstance that kept them from the upper echelon. Jaebum closed his eyes once more as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Fucking Park Jinyoung….any time he thought of him he felt sick. Thought of him and the tattoo the wound around his left arm, finely detailed and bold, even daring to extend to the webbing of his fingers - said to be a sign of strength.

Jaebum’s own left hand felt bare and cold. No, not cold….warm. Too warm.

 

"As we continue to evaluate profit-increasing measures, please remember the current status..."

 

Jinyoung swore that he could replace the lecturer with a large sack of potatoes and no one would be able to tell the difference (except that the potatoes would be far more interesting.) His voice droned in the back of his head like an annoying fly that he desperately wanted to swat but would never get within its striking range.

The voice droned on as the sunlight suddenly caught Im Jaebum's profile; long neck and classically handsome face stained only by a bead of sweat at his temple.

 

_Sweat..._

 

Jinyoung's eyes flashed, the young man suddenly interested in something more than trying to tear down the white walls and break out of the 'finishing school for young Alphas", or prison as he liked to call it.

 

Im Jaebum was terrified of something or someone. If he could just pinpoint it and use it to pull them to shreds, right down to the tips of their custom shoes, then his family would advance further--no one would ever doubt their ranking.

 

Jaebum could feel the heavy weight of eyes on him and, not one to back down from a challenge, he opened his own to meet his opponent. It was said that Im Jaebum’s glare could turn water to ice and his piercing gaze was turned towards Park Jinyoung. He grudgingly admitted that the other was attractive, artfully tousled hair and full lips...but that didn’t make up for the fact that Park Jinyoung was annoying and not worth his attention.

He began to look away when another wave of dizziness washed over him and he absentmindedly ran his tongue over parched lips, gripping the pen in one hand tightly as the other reached up to scratch his neck.

 

Jinyoung's smirk seemed to grow even wider, even if he was able to keep his face still. The perfect Alpha son of the perfect Im family, suddenly fidgeting and scratching himself like a young child? While the other Alphas around the table didn't register any emotion (and didn't even seem to be looking), they all knew that this was a minor blow to the Im family. Minor, Jinyoung reminded himself, but it was something that would raise eyebrows that an Alpha couldn't keep calm and still during a dull meeting.

 

"After we look at those measures, you should begin to prepare your quarterly reports..."

 

The instructor either didn't notice or pretended not so that Im Jaebum could save face, but it was far too late. Daydreams danced in Jinyoung's head of how this was just the start of slashing those custom clothes to ribbons and spitting on his family. It was time for the new Alphas to rise, and leave the old ones groveling for forgiveness

 

Jaebum’s eyes widened the barest fraction as he realized what he had done, hand lowering slowly to rest once more on the table. His expression returned to its usually placid state but his mind was whirling.

What had happened? He usually wasn’t so….was expressive the right word? Whatever it was, it wasn’t proper and he wouldn’t allow it to happen again. Park Jinyoung would try to use the lapse against him but Jaebum knew the other wouldn’t get far. His own familiar smirk quickly settled onto the Im heir’s face.

Just let Jinyoung try.

 

Try, he would. It was common knowledge that the two heirs despised each other, but for reasons that went deeper than old and new Alpha families. It showed in their mannerisms, the way they were easily able to dismiss the other in polite conversation, but there was always a palpable thread of resentment that lingered in their statements.

"We haven't spoken recently" was Jinyoung's usual deflection, which was true. He simply sat across the table and stared, not letting Im Jaebum see any form of discontent or irritation. He'd always find a way to bring downfall and rebellion.

 

 _Never show weakness, son._ His father’s words echoed in Jaebum’s ears. It was said that the younger Im was the spitting image of his father in years past, tall and lean, classically handsome with an elegant profile and cheekbones carved of ice. The only thing he retained from his mother were her eyes, a warm golden brown that sometimes seemed out of place with his cool exterior.

There was none of that warmth when Jaebum looked at the Park heir. When asked about him, Jaebum usually replied that he knew of Park Jinyoung - and that was that, the conversation quickly changed to things of greater importance.

There were many things of greater importance than Park Jinyoung.

Bugs, for instance. Or last night’s leftovers. Or his younger sister’s homework assignment.

 

"Your assignment for tonight will be sent to your tablets shortly, are we clear?" The instructor paused for an answer that never came.

 

There had to be another way, Jinyoung thought, of getting Im Jaebum to crack just a bit more. The scratching was a good start, but the more substantial the reaction, the better his family's chances at entering the upper echelons of high society. How to time it so that it would garner everyone's attention without drawing any onto him, however...

An idea flashed in his head, and he decided to grab it. The instructor's back was turned, usually carte blanche to shift position or finally scratch an annoying itch, but the young heir had something more potent in mind. Without breaking his gaze, Jinyoung casually flicked his tongue out for the faintest half-second, just long enough to lightly touch his upper lip and back off. He had caught Im Jaebum staring at them one too many times, after all.

 

Ever observant, those warm brown eyes flickered towards the sudden movement - and Jaebum froze, the usually calm and collected young man blinking in confusion as something stirred deep within, stylus slipping from his fingers onto the table, the clattering sound amplified in the white silence of the boardroom.

 

In that very moment the scent of almonds and cinnamon wafted into the room, sweet and spicy. The scent was faint but it hadn’t been there moments before.

 

Perfect. Jinyoung would preen himself if he could, but there was more to be done. The stylus that rolled harmlessly out of the way had garnered a few pricked ears and startled glances, but it wasn't nearly enough to really cause a scene-well, to cause Im Jaebum to cause a scene completely unbecoming of an Alpha.

 

"Did someone sneak in food?" the senior Alpha suddenly demanded, the man's voice steely. "Food is absolutely forbidden until we break for lunch!"

 

The smell...Jinyoung sniffed and suddenly inhaled familiar notes, ones that reminded him of his favorite morning coffee. It couldn't distract him now, not when he was so close to pushing the other Alpha over the edge. If only a brief glimpse of his tongue could cause him to drop his stylus, then surely running his tongue slowly over the rim of his bottom lip would cause fireworks.

 

Jaebum reached for the stylus, cursing inwardly at himself for the lapse in judgement. To let Park Jinyoung affect him like that - it was inexcusable. Jinyoung was ill-mannered, unsophisticated, brash…

...and what was he doing now? His tongue….

Something stirred in Im Jaebum’s core, something that made his cheeks flush and his palms sweat. It wasn’t his left arm that itched but instead it was his neck. An itch….pain….

The scent of almonds and cinnamon grew stronger as Jaebum suddenly pushed his chair back and stood on unsteady feet. “Ranking Alpha, Sir….may I be excused?” he asked in a low voice, confusion heavy as he tried to keep his tone from wavering.

 

"So it was Alpha Im Jaebum? I can smell that food from here. I am _quite_ shocked and disappointed." The ranking Alpha sneered, and a sudden, unheard-of murmur of surprise went through the assembled students.

 

And Jinyoung kept his face frozen and neutral, inwardly cackling that he had caused a scene--the contraband food was just a bonus. He couldn't believe his luck!

 

"No, I will not excuse you to dump the forbidden items. You will remain here and produce them for your fellow Alphas and apologize for your insolence."

 

Jaebum tried to keep his voice steady as his eyes met the ranking Alpha’s respectfully, his expression stoic even as another bead of sweat formed on his brow. “I do not have any food, Sir. I do not know where that smell is coming from. Frankly, I cannot smell anything.  I am afraid I am not feeling well. No disrespect is meant, Sir.” It took all Jaebum had to prevent himself from reaching up to scratch his neck once more. It was starting to burn…

"You have the audacity to not only bring in contraband, but boldly stand here and lie in front of a ranking Alpha and your peers?" He strode over to Jaebum, his eyes burning with the perceived disrespect. The class watched in shocked silence, their minds racing as to how quickly they could pass on the rumor.

"The Im family will be shocked at your disrespect," the teacher scolded as he made to strike Jaebum when his hand suddenly dropped, eyes widening for a fraction of a second in realization. "...This isn't food."

"But sir!" another Alpha cried out, only to be silenced with a shake of his head. Instead, the older man strode back to his platform and tapped a few buttons. When the beep sounded, he spoke.

"Alert the Im family," he said, his tone suddenly cool again. "Let them know that the High Council would like to speak with them about placing an Omega in an Alpha class."

 

Jaebum had kept his eyes respectfully lowered to a ranking member, steeling himself for the blow - a blow that never came. Instead it was the older man’s words that made his head snap up, his hand reaching for his neck instinctively, as if to cover the throbbing ache that had begun to intensify.

“What?” he blurted out. “I don’t understand…”

One hand braced himself against the desk as he stood staring at the Senior Alpha, by now the few beads of sweat joined by others as he felt his body grow warmer. As he lowered his other hand something new was revealed. The mark was surprisingly intricate, a latticework of lines and curves - Im Jaebum’s tattoo finally revealed.

But not on the left arm, where the darker the mark, the stronger the Alpha potential - on the long, elegant line of his neck.

 

 _Omega,_ not Alpha.

 

That was when pandemonium should have broken out, where there should have been incredulous shouting and demands for everyone present to push up their sleeves and display their tattoos (save Jinyoung, the only Alpha student whose tattoo extended over his hand.)

Instead, the room fell silent again as eighteen heads turned to examine Jaebum, feral smiles on their faces. Omegas were the rarest of them all, the ones who presented last and were always female. A male Omega...now that would be a rare treat for any Alpha eager to up his ranking.

"And I advise you all not to come closer," the senior Alpha's voice rang out. "The Im family security will be by shortly to collect this interloper. I suggest you wait outside....Omega."

 

The only one whose smile didn't fade was Jinyoung's, who remained rooted to his seat, expressionless. An Omega, in a family that touted its centuries-pure Alpha blood? That sounded like there were more than a few skeletons in the Im family closet.

 

The heir to Im Enterprises stood there dumbfounded, unable to believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t be an Omega….it was impossible! Still, as he looked down in the reflection of his screen he saw it  - the tattoo on his neck that permanently marked his rank for all to see. In any other circumstance he would have acknowledged that the design was lovely - no harsh, ugly abstract lines but instead an almost vinelike pattern that complimented his long neck and curled up into his nape. He was unsure how low the mark travelled…

No! That didn’t matter. It was all a mistake. Earthy Cinnamon and almond surrounded him as he looked up and met the interested gazes of his classmates. _Former_ classmates, he shakily reminded himself as he straightened and looked back at the Senior Alpha, nodding once.

“Yes, Sir….forgive my intrusion,” he murmured as he pushed back his seat, taking care to not look at one particular member of the class. With a bow as perfect as any Alpha could give, Jaebum excused himself, keeping his spine straight and willing his knees to not grow weak as he left the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lives are changed. Sometimes they are changed by fate, other times by fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Katamari and I are quite surprised by the positive response our little fic has received so far and we really appreciate it. We are hoping to update at least once weekly. However, we both have full-time jobs so we may be a little slow at times. Also, we tend to be heavy on plot so the smut may take a while to show up - please be patient ;)

_The Omega,_ the textbooks intoned, _is a rare human subtype. Unlike Alphas, they do not present until after the age of twenty, and have a 97% chance of being female._

 

The walls were still white in the Im mansion, but they vibrated with uneasy silences.

 

_The female Omega is blessed with a much higher fertility rate and a better chance of birthing an Alpha. The male Omega does not share the same fertility, but possesses a highly sought-after charm and negotiating skill._

 

Sometimes the walls echoed with anger.

 

“There were _no_  Omegas in my family! It’s from your damned grandmother, isn’t it Seoyeon? It’s always passed down from the mother!”

 

“My family is just as pure as yours! The doctor said it was a fluke—honey, please, keep your voice down!”

 

“I’ll let that failure hear me. It’s his own fault.”

 

_The Omega is innately skilled at filling all Alpha demands, physically and mentally._

 

Sometimes the walls were resigned.

 

“…A tutor. He won’t be allowed into the regular Omega classes, and if we’re to auction him…”

 

“Our son? You’d auction off your _son?_ ”

 

“…That’s the law.”

 

_Current law requires for an Omega to be placed with an Alpha with no blood relations due to concerns of families using Omega relatives to cause political unrest (see the Song Rebellion, p. 307.) Studies have shown that Omegas who are not in constant proximity of their family lead fuller lives and are more content with an Alpha to serve._

 

It was law that kept Jaebum confined to his home, law that dictated what he wore, how he spoke, his new lessons. Law that forbade contact with his former Alpha schoolmates, law that forbade him from taking a leadership position.

 

Law that made his perfectly-sculpted life crumble in a heartbeat.

 

Jaebum heard every word, his father's tone cold as ice, his mother's resigned. Im Jaewon was known for keeping his temper, his expression icy cold even at the peak of his anger. Jaebum supposed he should be proud that he was the one to break that calm exterior, to break that iron will.

 

He should be proud….but all he felt was numb.

 

This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be an Omega. He remembered seeing the last male Omega - he was from his grandfather’s generation and he was delicate - dainty, even  - and quiet, obedient to his Alpha’s every whim.

 

_No, I can’t be that…_

 

“...and if we’re to auction him…” The words echoed in Jaebum’s ears. He knew from his lessons ( _Alpha lessons, so not yours any longer_ , the smug little voice inside his head reminded him) that it was law and law was to be obeyed. He’d be sold to the highest bidder to help his family save face.

 

That’s just the way it was. It wasn’t as if Jaebum had any say in the matter.

 

“There’s got to be some way….I can’t let you auction my son,” his mother begged every night, her tears carefully hidden. She knew that it was futile, no matter how many books she combed or lawyers she spoke with.

 

She opened the door every day with her mouth set in a grim line to let in the tutor, a top teacher of Omegas, for Jaebum’s lessons.

 

An Omega for a son. The pressure was on again for her to become pregnant for a third time, produce a proper male heir for her family. Jaebum, she was firmly told over and over again, was not allowed to hold a company.

 

_There had to be something, some way to rig the auction. Some way to ensure Jaebum is placed with a master who would treat him properly._

 

And it was there, in the quietness of the mansion, that the answer came. The walls were silent that night; those calls had to be made without any chance of being overheard.

 

“And so we are in agreement?” came an equally soft voice, this one calm and secure.

 

“Your son will be purchased by my family with your assistance. He will be protected and I will make sure my son treats him well.” Park Sunhye was young for a first wife but she wasn’t a mere decoration on her husband’s arm. She had ambitions of her own - and ambitions for her son.

 

The Council never realized the true power of the women’s secret networking—a power that Im Seoyeon easily accessed. The women of the old Alpha families mingled with the new despite the relative uneasiness between their families. Park Sunhye was the barest of acquaintances, but she and her family had been vetted and verified countless times over. There were no hidden dusty secrets or histories of abuse, only ambition—the same ambition she had held for Jaebum.

 

“We are,” she agreed quietly, careful not to be overheard. “You will find a transfer into your accounts tomorrow morning from a certain Kim Seungmin.” The person mentioned was fictional, Seoyeon’s invention for not-quite-legitimate dealings. “I’m sure your son will find mine to be a dedicated assistant.”

 

Sunhye chuckled softly, no malice in the sound. "Assistant? I’m not sure your Jaebum is quite up for that yet. His presentation took everyone by surprise. He was the last anyone suspected to be Omega and I’m sure he still feels the same way. It is quite a change.” The woman paused. “JInyoung has spoken of him before…it sounds like he takes after his father in some ways. He does not seem to appreciate new blood.”

 

“My Jaebum….he quite admires his father and grandfather, both who are set in their ways.” It hadn’t been long since the new Alphas had been admitted into society, and a certain older generation of Alphas were disconcerted by their presence. “Perhaps not an assistant just yet, but he will get there. He’s never been trouble, rarely cried as a child. Somehow I knew,” she admitted quietly. “Of course, I didn’t speak of this to him or my husband.”

 

“If anything, my Jinyoung looks more as one expects a male Omega to look,” Sunhye mused. “However, he is very much Alpha, although not quite as rigid in his ways as some of his classmates. He is more innovative than his father but it sometimes impulsive. He and your son will look good together once things settle. It will be a good match.”

 

“Quite a good match,” Seoyeon agreed, thinking of her more intuitive son. She bowed politely, knowing that both of their absences could cause a problem at that late hour. “Please let me know if my son is behaving well.”

 

Sunhye returned the bow. “That I will do….and I will make sure that _my_  son minds his manners as well.” There was steel in the young matriarch’s voice at those last words. The Parks may be New blood but that did not mean they would be improper.

 

“Thank you,” Seoyeon’s whispered relief was nearly palpable. She had received offers from other Alpha families-old, established, frightening in their power and strength. She knew how they would treat a new Omega, especially a _male_ one. The Parks were of a different breed, different strengths—and the eldest son, Park Jinyoung, had inherited those traits, confirmed by both rumor and now his mother.

Perhaps her Jaebum found him handsome, she pondered as she hurried back quickly, her heels clicking on the pavement. Perhaps they were friendly already…perhaps the transition would be an easy one.

 

Sunhye watched the Im matriarch take her leave, a slight quirk to her lips. Seoyeon was well-intentioned but naive. Sunhye knew her son - Jinyoung was antagonistic towards anything that he deemed “old school” and from what he mentioned of Im Jaebum the other boy was included in that category.

 

It would be very interesting indeed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do with a newly discovered Omega....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet, kids. Katamari and I have a thing for world-building. After all, go big or go home right? If there are any particular questions about this ABO setting feel free to ask. Same thing applies to questions about our writing style or motivations.

The walls were peeling.

It was a warm spring morning, and excited Alphas gathered in the town square, eager for the auction. There were six this year, five females and one male. Six people, by virtue of the tattoo on their necks, who were surrendering their humanity for service to the highest bidder.

Six people, clad in white, traditional outfits that only covered enough to be presentable. They huddled in a dark side building, away from the stage and the square, this shed locked and kept under tight guard. If an Omega were to escape, then surely the ensuing panic and chaos would start a rebellion.

Some were quiet. One young woman cried, her sobs muffled by a friend who desperately tried to console her and quiet her at the same time.

It wasn’t fair. It never was fair.

It was law.

Jaebum paced the length of the room and back, time and again trying to adjust the ridiculous garments they made him wear. The material was light and gauzy and the exact opposite of the crisp suits he was accustomed to wearing. His outfit differed from the female Omegas only in the fact that he wasn’t allowed a shirt, in effect giving him less to wear than the others, his trousers low riding and slit up the sides to reveal a long expanse of leg on each side. The clothing hid nothing and he wasn’t allowed shoes. _Not until your new Master gives some to you_ , the words echoed in his ears.

He hated this.

He reached up to scratch his neck, pulling his hand back as if bitten when he felt the warmth of the still new tattoo on his neck, a permanent reminder of his new station in life. It seemed that it wanted to pour salt into the wound, the mark not done growing and now creeping down the back of his neck and towards his spine.

The door opened and Jaebum’s head snapped up, the young man instinctively placing himself between the female Omegas and the visitors.

“Not you,” the guard announced, voice thick with boredom, sneaking a peek behind him to gaze at the Omega with the largest breasts. “Yerin’s first.”

The youngest girl broke into another loud round of sobbing, even as her friend tried to comfort her. “I’ll be all right, Soonhee. Don’t worry, okay? Don’t cry. They don’t like that.”

She extricated herself from the sobbing girl and looked back at the others once more, her head held high and proud, more Alpha-like than Omega. “Don’t forget your names,” she cautioned the other Omegas. “Your name isn’t Omega…and neither is mine.”

With a derisive snort, she allowed the guard to lead her out into the sunlight, where the market awaited.

Jaebum watched the oldest of the female Omegas leave - no, he watched _Yerin_  leave, silently admiring her courage - and also ashamed that he had once been one who addressed Omegas by their status and not their names. 

He would never do that again.

He stepped a little closer to the remaining women, attempting to shield them from view with his own body if necessary. He could handle this.

He could.

Now, if he could just convince himself of it.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Soonhee finally whispered, the youngest girl looking up with frightened, teary eyes. The walls now hummed with the buzzing of tablets, of bids being placed outside and quiet murmurs about Yerin’s fertility and potential attractiveness of children.

They had a plan, for the five women to run away, to find somewhere they couldn’t be found, some way to hide their tattoos or laser them or find acid, somehow to convince the Council that they weren’t really Omegas, it was just a terrible mistake.

She hid behind Jaebum, shrinking as the other women were called, as they stated their names one more time.

Jiae.

Hyesu.

Nayoung.

They disappeared into the sunlight, awaiting the highest bidder to claim them as a prize, the rare and treasured Omega who would bring them children, status, devoted servitude.

Jaebum awkwardly patted Soonhee’s shoulder as the two were finally left alone but soon found himself with an armful of the girl as she hugged him tightly. At first he tried to remain stiffly detached but soon curled his arms around the frightened Omega, crooning to her softly.

“Huh….wonder if we could breed these two together and produce another Omega,” the harsh, mocking voice made Jaebum look up and he glared at the first guard who stepped into the room.

“Those two? No way,” Another guard had arrived, taking a long look at both of them. “You’ve got the most beautiful Omega girl and the unicorn Omega here. They’re too valuable to breed together for more Omega sluts…but who knows, maybe that’s what their masters will want.”

Soonhee’s sobbing had finally stifled, but the girl’s shoulders vibrated even as Jaebum held her tightly.

“Which Omega’s gonna get the higher price, I wonder…” the guard drawled. “Maybe they’ll bring them out together and have a little contest. ”

“That would be a good plan...someone is going to want our special snowflake here,” the other man replied, nodding at Jaebum. “Can’t breed him like you can the girls unless his master decides to use him for stud service. The more Omegas, the more auctions, right?”

Jaebum felt his spine stiffen and it was Soonhee who calmed him, whispering softly “don’t let them break you” into his ear.

“Any master or mistress who’d want him would probably keep him for themselves…course, these Omegas need to spread it around, right? The boy’s probably going for orgies, maybe a brothel for the girl….”

“This is what they do,” Soonhee continued to whisper, trying to be strong for both of them even as her voice wavered slightly. “That’s why it’s important to remember your name. My parents didn’t name me Omega, and neither did yours. When you forget that, that’s when they break you. We…the other women and I…we swore we’d never forget each other’s names.”

“I….thank you, Soonhee,” Jaebum found himself saying softly, struck once more to the core by the reminder that he was no longer his father’s heir. In fact, he was less than nothing to his father now...

...but that didn’t mean he wasn’t Im Jaebum.

“I promise I will not forget your name.”

“And I promise I won’t forget yours, Jaebum.” The young girl took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, even as the two guards snickered at the thought of an Omega remembering _anything_ after being well and truly broken.

“Let’s go, Omegas,” the guard called, a gleeful smile crossing his face. “Looks like they want to see the two highest priced ones together…maybe someone wants a breeding set.”

Jaebum took a deep breath and offered Soonhee his hand, a slight smile teasing the corners of his lips briefly before it vanished as he turned to the guards, his expression now stonelike and very much reminiscent of his father. It was strange to see the Alpha glare in a newly discovered Omega body.

One guard swallowed, a strange sensation running down his spine as he looked at the male Omega.

It was fear.

The tiny young woman’s grip was tight and she lifted her eyes up, no matter how much she wanted to cast them down.

_Don’t let them knock you down_. The voice in her head sounded like Yerin’s. She couldn’t perfect the Alpha glare, but she wouldn’t let them break her, not like all of the other Omegas she had seen.

The crowd’s murmurs grew louder as the two approached the platform, the auctioneer reading off their statistics.

There were no walls here in the marketplace, but the pressing crowds made up a living, pulsing thing that functioned just as well as a wall. There was no escaping, no turning back. Eyes raked over the two, their attributes discussed in soft, mocking voices. Jaebum’s former classmates were all in the crowd, tense with anticipation with the thought that perhaps their family heads would bid.

Perhaps _they_ would be the lucky owners of an Alpha-Omega.

The two on stage were a study in contrasts. The female Omega was soft and petite, full of lush curves and a cascade of inky black curls. Delicate and sweet. She was what everyone considered the Perfect Omega. 

But the male Omega…

He was as beautiful as the female but in a very different way - and very different from the rare male Omegas of years past. Tall and angular, his gauzy attire did next to nothing to hide his sleek musculature. He was built for endurance - and he would need it.

“If only Father would buy me _that_ ,” one of the Alphas in the audience said not quietly. Jaebum recognized the voice as one of his former classmates - a particularly lazy one. 

“Don’t you have enough playthings?” That voice came from Jinyoung, who sat next to his classmate with an annoyed look. The hovercar had been caught in the traffic of the entire city coming out to see the auction, and the Alpha had found himself sitting next to one of his more-detested classmates.

He studied the two Omegas on the stage carefully, his face set into a solemn, expressionless line. The auctioneer extolled their virtues-their looks, their skills, the documented proof of virginity—if he looked close enough, he could see the woman try not to shrink under the scrutiny, but Im Jaebum—no, Omega—he stood tall and defiant, more of an Alpha than any Omega.

Even as an Omega, he attracted attention—how the hell was that supposed to bring down the Im family?

Only the briefest flash of a blush at the mention of his proof of virginity broke Jaebum’s stoic response to the droning of the auctioneer and the comments he heard from the crowd. As an Alpha he had been with more than a few women but he was definitely a virgin in one sense and he’d prefer not to think about it, instead turning back down to Soonhee to make sure she was alright. 

“Can we see the Omega’s tattoo?” Came a voice from the crowd. “His back is turned away from us.” It was obvious which Omega he was talking about. At that, the auctioneer commanded Jaebum to turn around so the bidders could see the back of his neck. He scowled but obeyed - 

And what they saw there made more than a few gasp and murmur appreciatively.

“That’s an Omega tattoo, all right…” an older man in the crowd muttered, his fingers ready to input a bid onto the male. He had never seen one so encompassing or delicate; the young girl’s lacelike tattoo seemed bold and bulky next to the other’s vines that easily curled down his shoulder and disappeared into his hair.

Jinyoung suddenly jammed his tattooed hand into his jacket pocket before the whispers started again about the Alpha with the tattoo as dark and bold as the Omega’s was light.

It was the murmurs about his tattoo that made Jaebum more self-conscious than his clothing - or lack thereof. Soonhee squeezed his hand as she felt him waver slightly. “It’s beautiful, Jaebum. Don’t be ashamed of it.” Swallowing, the male Omega nodded and looked straight ahead once more - only to find Park Jinyoung looking back at him.

“We do not show fear,” Soonhee whispered.

“Please ready your tablets, we are beginning the bidding,” the auctioneer announced as a hush fell over the crowd, and a flurry of typing started.

“We do not show any weakness, no matter what.” The young woman’s voice was low but steady, a sharp contrast from the sobbing girl from earlier.

Jinyoung’s eyes bore deeply into Jaebum, searching for _something_ that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“What we show is who we really are. We bear our names, we bear our pride. When they try to break you, resist,” she kept whispering. “Take your name, lock it deep within your heart. It will continue to guide you as long as you don’t forget that you are more than your tattoos.”

Jaebum nodded briefly, gathering courage from the petite Omega beside him. _No, she’s Soonhee. She is not just some Omega. She is more than her status - and so are you._ He stood tall and proud, even as the telltale beeping of the tablets indicated his rising worth to those in the crowd.

“Oh, it would be so much _fun_ to break that…” one of Jinyoung’s - and formerly Jaebum’s - classmates murmured as his eyes scanned up and down the male Omega’s lean length. “How could he have fooled us for so long? He’s fucking beautiful.”

“You also have enough playthings,” Jinyoung shot back even as his eyes locked with the new Omega’s, staring with a sudden resolve. He wasn’t making comments or even bothering to look any lower than his face…there was something there that was defiant, even though Omega status had been bestowed upon him.

The beeping continued, but Jinyoung’s hand didn’t move to touch his tablet.

“Bidding has ended,” the auctioneer announced after the beeps faded. “The female has been sold to the Kim Kyuchul Corporation.”

The open defiance in Soonhee’s eyes faded into resignation as she heard the name of the owner of the elite Omega brothel. “…I suppose it was rigged,” she murmured quietly. “I shouldn’t have expected more.”

Jaebum met Jinyoung’s eyes and he glared back, pushing back the thought that it was thinking Park Jinyoung was handsome that got him into this mess. _That didn’t make you an Omega, Jaebum. Don’t forget that._ It was only when Soonhee’s sale was announced that he pull his eyes away from the Alpha, turning his focus to someone more important.

“I’ll try to get you out of there,” he said in a low voice, tone colored with worry as he squeezed her hand gently.

“Please don’t make a declaration that you can’t keep,” Soonhee whispered, offering no resistance as the brothel representatives mounted the stage to pull her away. “Just…remember my name, because I’m afraid that I won’t.”

“And the male,” the auctioneer continued, oblivious to the young woman being led away, “has been sold for a record six million credits to the Park family, in service to Park Jinyoung.”

_What?_ The shock didn’t register on Jinyoung’s face, even as his classmates stared at him enviously. Since when was his family interested in purchasing Omegas, and why Im Jaebum? Why that damned Omega, out of all of them?

Jaebum had watched Soonhee being led away, frowning at the way the men had grabbed hold of her - _as if she were property_ \- but his head quickly turned, a look of disbelief crossing his handsome face as he blurted out a stunned “No…”

The comment was noted by Jinyoung’s classmates who smirked and nudged each other. “Looks like the Omega isn’t too happy being your new toy, Jinyoungie. You’ll probably have to show him who is the Alpha now. That could be fun, y’know…” one added, nudging Jinyoung in the ribs. “Remember how stoic and proper he was in class?”

“Like hell I’d want him for my property.” Jinyoung’s face was stormy as he glowered at his classmates, the Alpha clearly not pleased with the turn of events. “I’m not interested, especially not in the way that you’re implying.”

He folded his arms and watched, emotionless, as his family’s guards took hold of Im Jaebum, much more carefully than any of the guards who had taken the female Omegas. What was he supposed to do with an Omega, feed it? Demand his bidding be done? Sleep with it and pretend he’d enjoy it?

The crowds slowly thinned; families departing for their hovers or hired ones to gossip about the auction or welcome their new Omegas. Jinyoung’s eyes caught a glimpse of Kim Junmyeon’s, who smirked and tossed his head to the female Omega that had stood with Im Jaebum, now cuffed and being loaded into their hover. Damn, why couldn’t he have gotten the girl?

“Your loss,” the other Alpha said with a shrug. “You’d think you would take advantage of such a situation. The Omega _is_ really nice to look at and now he can’t lord it over you that he’s not new blood trash. He’s lower than you now, remember? This is his role - you tell him to lay down and spread his legs and he’ll be your bitch. Can rub it in to all of the old school families. Seems like a sweet deal to me.”

Meanwhile, the still stunned Omega was lead away by the Park family guards, a tiny corner of Jaebum’s mind commenting that they were being rather nice to him compared to the guards before. That was strange - and unexpected. 

All he really wanted was to throw the Im family into disgrace—not take care of their Omega son. Jinyoung’s classmate was right—Im Jaebum’s sudden sale into the Park family did mean that he had immense power over him.

Power was what Jinyoung craved, even if he had no intention of having Im Jaebum in his bed, no matter how willing (or unwilling) he would get. “I can make him my bitch in better ways than just taking an Omega slut.” That was too easy. No, he wanted control, wanted to wipe that defiant look out of his eyes and make him into something completely un-Alphalike.

“We shall see,” he finally responded as he turned on his heel towards his family’s hover. “Let’s find out just how easy it is to make an Omega into a little begging bitch.”

Jinyoung’s classmates cheered him on as he strode away then whispered amongst themselves, making bets as to how soon it would take the once-great Im Jaebum to turn into Park Jinyoung’s well-fucked and passive pet. Jinyoung might say he isn’t going to fuck his new Omega but everyone knew that was bullshit. Why would you _not_ want to take what belongs to you, especially something as rare as a male Omega?

Jaebum had been settled into the Park family hover, still not cuffed and collared like Soonhee had been. One guard even asked if he was comfortable….

“Back home,” Jinyoung ordered as soon as he slid into the hover, next to his ‘prize’. He did not offer any sort of kind word or even mocking as he processed the turn of events.

He was not attracted at all to Im Jaebum. He had his share of boys and girls, but all were tiny and delicate, ones who would disappear in the slightest breeze. There were none as tall as Im Jaebum, whose hair neatly curled over his graceful neck, whose tattoo seemed to disappear into his hair and extend infinitely down his back—

“You will put on some clothes when we get back to the house,” Jinyoung finally spoke, his tone cold. “Omega getups look ridiculous.”

“No shit,” Jaebum grumbled, staring out the window, one hand absentmindedly trying to rearrange the gauzy fabric on one long leg so that there wasn’t such an expanse of bare skin revealed. His attempts were not completely successful. “You think it was my choice?”

“ _Alphas_ get a choice,” Jinyoung mocked softly, irritated that Im Jaebum could still be cool and composed in a suit or the traditional Omega costume. Still, he didn’t want the Omega to walk around in next-to-nothing, causing stirs and whispers and rumors about just how much Jinyoung loved fucking him.

Which was not at all since it was never going to happen.

“I suppose we’ll put you to work,” he stated off-handedly, as if he hadn’t given it much thought. “Whatever little lessons they give you in Omega school on what to do.”

Jaebum inwardly winced at the other’s words. The past few weeks since his presentation had been disconcerting and the worst part had been Omega school. If you could actually call it a school - all that was done there was lectures on subservience and duty.

_That and what to wear to entice your Alpha and how to please him._

Jaebum had tuned out _those_ particular lectures.

“You’re telling me you had no role in my purchase?”

Jinyoung snorted, even that sounding mocking. “No. If I had a say, I would’ve taken the girl over you.” Or none at all, Omegas were high-maintenance creatures. 

He stared out the window, watching the busy downtown start to melt into the stately mansions of the old moneyed. “It is pleasant, though, having you below us new-money trash….oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

Thinking about Soonhee and her tiny hand gripping his own while they stood on the auction block, Jaebum murmured without thinking. “You should have taken her.” Staring out of the opposite window Jaebum rolled his eyes. “My status doesn’t matter, Park. Having me as your Omega doesn’t do anything for your status. Once trash, always trash.”

Jinyoung’s fingers suddenly tightened into a fist, but no, he couldn’t do that here. Not in the hover, not with the guards around.

Not when he’d have to answer to his father—that would come later, when he would demand why they got stuck with Im Jaebum.

No, not him. Omega.

“You’ve got a very loose tongue, _Omega_ ,” he smirked. “Guess your lessons went well.”

Jaebum looked over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow slightly as he sized up the other - a very familiar gesture that would never be trained out of him, no matter how hard anyone tried.

“You’ll never know, will you - _Alpha_?” he replied blandly before turning back to look out the window.

“Don’t be so certain, I can make you do whatever the hell I want.” There was no attraction but power, to gloat and sneer at the old money Alphas who had no idea what it was like to live like how he grew up. “It doesn’t take much to make an Omega into a begging little bitch.”

When the hover left the older section of the city and into the new, filled with modern mansions made of concrete and glass instead of the antique homes. The Park mansion stood out, with its three stories and glass balconies, a home that looked surprisingly inviting more than much of the older area.

“You haven’t dealt with _this_ Omega,” Jaebum said in a low voice.

He looked up as the Park mansion came into view, very different from his own home but interesting - and strangely approachable. Jaebum remembered being afraid of touching anything when he was growing up, constantly reminded of the age and value of each item and the consequences of breaking it. This place seemed more welcoming.

_It had better be - it’s your home from now on,_ the older man thought bitterly to himself as a guard opened the door for him.

Jinyoung idly tapped on one of the tablets embedded into the wall, pulling up a floor map. “Omega quarters are on the second floor. It used to be for welcomed guests. My floor is the third, my parents have the first floor. Most of the house is open to you.” He tapped a few areas, showing Jaebum the layout of their entertainment areas and library. “The servants and my parents will appreciate your assistance in the kitchen.”

He folded his arms across his chest, the map being the extent of his tour. “Don’t even try escaping.”

Jaebum focused on the map briefly, committing the details to his eidetic memory, then giving the Alpha a slight, bored nod. It was then that he saw an elegantly dressed woman standing at the entrance and turned, ignoring Jinyoung as he left the hover and approached her, offering a low, respectful bow to the woman who had to be Jinyoung’s mother.

“Ah, the Im boy.” Park Sunhye bowed respectfully and shot a reproachful glance at her son. “I trust your journey to your new home was comfortable?”

Jaebum offered a slight smile. “It was, thank you. I am sorry to be such an inconvenience.”

“It isn’t a trouble at all. I apologize, my son isn’t….mannered, shall we say.” Ambitious and intelligent, yes, but social niceties never quite made an impression on him. “I have been informed by your mother that you have been progressing in your studies. Very good, Jinyoung will need an assistant once he takes over the company.”

A look of true confusion crossed Jaebum’s handsome face, the tall man at a loss for words. “You’ve spoken with my mother?”

A small, almost imperceptible smile crossed the young woman’s face. “You men of the Alpha families never bother to question the Alpha women, do you?” While the sexes were kept separate after presentation, Sunhye, like all Alpha women, bore a dark tattoo on her exposed wrist. “We are acquainted.”

A look of abject horror crossed Jinyoung’s face as he reasoned it out. “….You rigged the auction.”

Jaebum looked from one Park to the next and back. “But….why?” He turned back to the matriarch. “I think it is pretty obvious that your son hates me and the feeling is quite mutual. Taking me as his Omega is the last thing he wanted to do and the last thing I wanted to happen. It will not end well.”

“A mother will do anything for her son. _Anything_ ,” she stressed, a sudden serious look coming over her usually pleasant face.

The mask quickly composed, and she offered another polite bow. “Why don’t you go inside? I’m sure you’re quite chilly.”

For the first time while wearing this attire Im Jaebum blushed, embarrassed at being seen in so little by this obviously powerful woman. He bowed again, this time a little awkwardly. “It is fine.”

He paused, searching for the right words to say. “I understand that you are protecting your son and doing what you feel will help him. There are things said about male Omegas and I’m not really sure if they are true - but there won’t even be a chance to find out when your son feels the way he does about me.” 

“And you of him, as I have heard.” That didn’t faze Sunhye; the feud was more than well-known. “Well, perhaps this arrangement will lead to great things. Perhaps you may even teach my son an ounce of politeness.”

“Mother,” Jinyoung muttered, but shook his head and stormed inside without a second glance at Jaebum.

“He prefers his balcony when he gets exasperated….hm. I believe a nice cup of tea would help, don’t you?” She looked after her son with a long-suffering sigh.

“I don’t think all the tea in the world will help this, madam,” Jaebum said softly, his eyes tracking the Alpha’s departure.

"Then I suggest you get acquainted with the house while he has his moment. Jinyoung inherited his father's temper, I'm afraid."

“What is my role here?” Jaebum finally blurted out after a few moments of awkward silence. “I know this had to be something between you and my mother. I know what Omegas are supposed to be and do but I’m not female and I am no diplomat. Jinyoung isn’t going to want to listen to what I have to say - he’d rather have me groveling at his feet.”

“Quite an interesting Omega, aren’t you?” She raised a well-manicured eyebrow at Jaebum’s sudden outburst. “You are correct that your mother and I arranged this, as I assured her we do not resort to the same tactics as you old families do when it comes to the treatment of others. You are to assist my son as he requires.” 

Jaebum calmed himself, ashamed of his outburst, instead straightening and gazing back at the Park matriarch. “And if he requires nothing?”

"He may not require outright assistance, but...I've heard that's another Omega gift. We shall see if you possess that, won't we?"

Jaebum sighed. “You say that Jinyoung is just like his father but I see a lot of you in him as well. He’s always been able to twist a phrase so that you aren’t quite sure whether it’s an insult or not.”

"Mere curiosity...I've heard that sort of empathy is a rare Omega gift. Consider me an observer to this arrangement. Jinyoung certainly takes that quality of mine as well." Sunhye spoke the truth, Jinyoung never outright took part in camaraderie or in classes, but his presence was always there.

“My presentation as Omega was only a few weeks ago. I’m not sure whether I will have that empathy,” Jaebum admitted. “I haven’t even had my first heat yet.”

Oh, he was NOT looking forward to that.

"Then it's something that we shall explore." A soft chime sounded, and Sunhye glanced at her watch. "Forgive me, but I have an appointment to keep. Please make yourself at home."

“As best I can. Thank you, madam,” Jaebum murmured, bowing again and watching as the woman left, his expression both of admiration and frustration. What had his mother been thinking?

The walls here were white and airy, glass where there was no need for privacy or simply empty space, where sunlight filtered in and made the Park home a pleasant kind of prison. Touchscreens easily showed the way through the expansive home, showcasing the Parks rise to power through their ingenuity in home electronics. These were the toys that the old families eschewed, finding them and the new Alpha families’ needs for space and natural light frivolous.

In his role as an anticipated Alpha and heir to the Im businesses Jaebum had been aware of the affinity for technology that most new Alpha families and had studied up on some of the advances but to LIVE in such a location was a complete change in his world, yet another affirmation that he wasn’t the Im Jaebum of only weeks ago. He was used to austere rooms with all the physical accoutrements of the old, established families - gilded prisons with guarded emotions and never the hint of impropriety. This building left the young Omega at a loss - it was so….. _open_...

“Still standing here?” Jinyoung suddenly materialized from the staircase, a dark scowl on his face. He had hoped to catch his mother before she left on one of her endless appointments (probably to meddle in someone else’s affairs, he decided,) but instead came across the last face he wanted to see. “I told you to change out of that stupid thing.” 

The momentary look of wonder and confusion on Jaebum’s face morphed into his usual bland, unimpressed expression. “Why does it matter to you? You plan to ignore me, correct?” He looked back at the screen in front of him. “I’m just examining the layout of your estate. Not very practical but spacious.”

“Better than your precious gilded monstrosities,” the other snapped back, clearly not amused. “We have every amenity that you old bastards have, just better—even the library has a computerized system.” That was where Jinyoung loved to spend time, surrounded by towering stacks of books with his nose stuck deep into one. “You’re an Omega, and you’ll do as you’re told.”

“I did not say it was a bad thing - just different,” Jaebum said with a shrug, turning back to the screen and disregarding the Alpha. “I will do what your mother requests of me. She appears to be the one here with tact and grace. You would do well to learn from her.”

"You're under my control, not hers," Jinyoung hissed. "Go upstairs, change out of that crap, or I'll see what price Kim Junmyeon will pay for your entrance into the brothels."

Jaebum’s eyes narrowed and he outwardly remained calm but he couldn’t stop his heart from beginning to race, hoping that the Alpha didn’t notice. Damned Omega instincts - he still wasn’t used to them. “You wouldn’t dare.”

"Computer, contact Kim Junmyeon," Jinyoung stated with an air of boredom, watching the Omega's face. "Let him know I have a great acquisition for him.”

The taller man’s spine straightened, even as his breath caught. “Your mother will be so proud of you,” he gritted out.

Jinyoung's eyes flicked up the stairs, and at that moment he wished he had a cigarette to take a drag off of to look even more like he didn't give a damn. "Last chance.... Omega."

The silence was almost deafening and Jaebum could feel his pulse echoing in his ears. At the last moment the taller man’s gaze faltered and he looked away from Park Jinyoung - and he hated himself for it. He turned and headed towards the stairs, resolved not to say another word to the asshole who now owned him.

“Error. Kim Junmyeon is not registered in this system,” the computer chirped happily, and Jinyoung smirked. His bluff had worked wonders, and he had the house to himself again—no one would bother him if he disappeared into the library for his homework and relaxation. He was sure his mother would have tasks for the Omega; he just had to be there as a threat.

Jaebum’s heart didn’t stop racing until he reached his assigned rooms and closed the door behind him, sagging back against it with a sigh.

He hated this - he hated feeling so damned weak and subservient. He hated going from having everything to nothing - being the possession instead of the possessor. He ripped off the cursed almost-there trousers and strode naked into the bathroom, swearing to himself as he turned on the tap, stepping under the hot spray without a flinch.

Most of all, he hated Park Jinyoung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation - and more insight into the Ims and the Parks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more plot-type things. Might post another chapter this weekend if we are motivated. Katamari and I just want everyone to know how surprised and pleased we are with the reception this fic has received so far. It's our first full collaboration but we gel pretty well together, I like to think.

Jinyoung steadily ignored Im Jaebum as the weeks went on-there were lessons to attend to, Alpha functions, and his beloved balcony and library. He never asked how Im Jaebum’s lessons were progressing or gave orders (despite his parents reminding him that he was in control of the Omega, not them,) and generally left his acquisition to amuse himself.

Although he did order the Omega garb to be disposed of and had a fresh wardrobe ordered – no sleek suits or crisp collars, as the Omega was to display his tattoo at all times, just as a reminder of JInyoung’s true power.

“I am NOT going to learn to dance like that,” Jaebum replied stonily, arms crossed in front of his chest and staring straight ahead as his tutor tried to extol the virtues of “pleasing your Alpha through seductive dance.” He had already spent more time than was recommended in the Park gymnasium, working out instead of molding into the ‘demure and submissive Omega’ that they kept hammering at him. 

It. Wasn’t. Happening.

He reached up to scratch at his neck, almost grateful for the low neckline that Jinyoung insisted he wear to show his tattoo. The mark hadn’t stopped growing and defining, the intricate, inky black design now creeping up to the base of his skull to almost caress his ear and down along the length of his spine until it nearly reached the small of his back. Jaebum knew this wasn’t normal for an Omega - their tattoos were usually confined to the neck and no further, the design simple and the color almost washed out, as if reminding Omegas of their subservience.

_Just something else to set me apart_ , Jaebum thought in irritation.

“From your reports, you haven’t pleased your Alpha in any other way,” his tutor would point out dryly and shoot looks of disapproval at Jaebum’s newly defined musculature. “Omegas are here to serve and please, both aesthetically and physically. Do you even try, or are you asking for a ticket into a brothel?”

“He wants me to stay away from him - and I am doing just that. You should ask Park how much that pleases him,” Jaebum said bluntly. “He wants me to stay away, I want to stay away. Mutual satisfaction achieved.”

“Right, you’ll be saying that once your heat arrives.” The instructor sighed heavily and abandoned the dancing for now, picking up Jaebum’s tablet and rapidly typing into it. “If you aren’t going to be cooperative on the pleasing front, then I’m assigning you reading on the purpose and history of the Omega.” That, he figured, would put him on the road to subservience.  “You will find these titles, read them, and submit reports.”

Jaebum took the tablet with a sigh. Anything to get out of the room and away from the discussion of pleasing Alphas and heats - he really didn’t want to think about that. He offered the instructor a slight bow and escaped, making his way to the library. He didn’t go there often as it was a favorite haunt of Jinyoung’s but the Alpha should be in classes himself right now, making it a lot easier for Jaebum to get his own work done - or get a good nap in. 

He found the books - and they _were_ books, not holodisks, showing just how archaic the thoughts about Omegas and their role truly were - and curled up in a battered, worn out chair that seemed out of place with the sleek modernity of the library around him.

Jinyoung went straight to his library once class was over, the young man only stopping to shrug off his jacket and tie (and dump them on the floor; they had maids for that sort of thing.) No, he was far more intent on finding new reading material and curling up in his beloved chair, the faded blue monstrosity that was old and out of place, but important.

Those thoughts still weighed on his mind when the doors opened—and that’s when he spotted the deplorable Omega, in _his_ chair, taking up space in _his_ library. “…What do you want?”

Jaebum looked up from the book he was now studying as he heard the cold, familiar voice, the glasses he always snuck to read slipping down his nose. “Me? There’s a lot of things I want but I’m sure none of them are relevant to you at this time, _Alpha_ ,” he murmured as he removed the glasses and discreetly slipped them into his pocket, making sure to accent the last word and making it sound as if it were an insult. “I was sent here to study how to be a docile little Omega.” He raised the book he was holding. “This is a bunch of rubbish.”

“You’re not getting freedom or girls.” Jinyoung looked askance at the book that the Omega held, its peeling cover and fine layer of dust betraying its age. “The Omega’s Guide to True Happiness? What does it say, to be on your knees day and night?”

"Pretty much," Jaebum said with a shrug. "That's what they try to hammer into me in lessons. I told them I wouldn't learn how to dance for you because you wouldn't be interested in that." He smirked slightly. "You're welcome, by the way."

Jinyoung wandered to the bookshelf that had a gaping hole where the offending book had been taken. "The Joys of Pleasing Your Alpha, Meditations for the Reluctant Omega, Awakening Your Inner Omega Sensuality…they should’ve just titled all of these ‘Suck Alpha Cock, You’ll Like It.’” He entertained the notion of tossing them out and burning them, but even the thought of destroying a book sent Jinyoung’s mind into disgust.

“Guess those dance lessons were more about cock sucking, too.”

“You think?” Jaebum asked with a bitter laugh. “Everything they are supposedly teaching me ends up ultimately leading to that conclusion. Since I can’t give you little Jinyoungs running around I should just present myself for your use.” He reached up to scratch his neck once more. “Damned tattoo,” he muttered to himself.

“Only a fool would want a dozen more little Ims running around.” Jinyoung shoved his tattooed hand into his pants pocket, hiding just how bold his own markings had become. “We even knew in the slums that Omegas just got fucked a lot. I didn’t think you needed tutoring for that.”

“A dozen little Ims would drive you crazy - which would almost be worth it, now that I think about it.. Well, it isn’t happening to me so they can try to tutor me all they want,” Jaebum murmured blandly,  a slight smile on his face and a trace of wry humor in his eyes. “I regret that I am such a poor student in that regard.”

"Yeah, you weren't the best student anyway. That was me. You were getting everyone’s seconds when it came to girls, too…not so much boys." Jinyoung idly browsed shelves, pulling books he found more useful and dumped them on the table in front of the Omega, most of them fiction or art.

“These are better to study…tell your instructor to shove the others up his ass. He’d probably do it.”

“Except you weren’t at the top of the class until I presented, were you? And I remember that you ended up going out with that Omega I had previously dated...that didn’t last long either,” Jaebum replied, unruffled. “Must have rankled to be behind someone who ended up presenting as Omega.” He turned to the books, nodding his thanks.

“It’s all a load of bull,” Jinyoung called out as he turned to hunt down more books – music, history, anything that he had found interesting for himself. “You were good…for an old-money boy. That Omega was a mistake, too. Too pliant.” That, in the shorter man’s opinion, wasn’t fun in the least. “I don’t care about any of that, just knocking a few old-money Alphas off their pedestals. You try clawing your way up to have some asshole Alpha step on your head with a custom boot.”

“I know - that’s why I stopped seeing her. She would always agree with anything I said, even if it was obviously wrong. Being an Omega shouldn’t mean being purposefully stupid. I would never want that in a partner. My father thought she was perfect for me. He and I don’t see eye to eye often - even before I presented.” Jaebum looked down at the history book in his hand, humming softly to himself. “Change is inevitable. I asked him once why old blood and new blood couldn’t get along for the benefit of everyone. He beat me so hard I still have scars. I was particularly harsh with you new bloods for weeks after that.” 

“Yeah? Your father always did seem like a jackass, now with really bad taste in Omegas. That’s why it’ll be more fun when the new blood takes him down.” The pile in front of the Omega doubled, but Jinyoung decided that was plenty of books for now.

“I can’t recall when you suddenly went from nasty to nastier.” Granted, Jinyoung never particularly liked any of the old money families. “The only thing I know is that your mother begged mine to take you so that you wouldn’t be beaten. Not that I’d do that anyway. Beatings don't solve anything."

“I guess you would know jackasses since you look in the mirror every day,” Jaebum said coolly. He had tried to explain himself (and even apologize in his own awkward way) but it was pretty obvious that Park Jinyoung hated him and would always hate him. The mention of his mother was low though, even for a new blood.

“Really? Out of all the material I give you to work with, that’s all I get back?” Jinyoung shook his head and added one more book to the pile, this time on creative insults. “Anyway, what I’m trying to tell you is that new bloods don’t work like old bloods do. No backstabbing, no stomping on anyone unless they really deserve it. Think your father sounds like he’s in line for a good shutdown.”

The Alpha’s concealed hand clenched into a fist. Even if it was someone as deplorable as Im Jaebum, even he didn’t deserve to be beaten.

“You were the one who chose to use a disparaging comment about my mother. I think you should probably study this one yourself,” Jaebum pushed the book towards Jinyoung. “And you new bloods are by no means perfect yourselves. You seem to make just as many assumptions about old bloods as they do about you.”

" _Disparaging?_ ” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that implying that your mother was protecting you was disparaging.” The book went back on the top of the stack. “We’re not perfect. We do the same dance, but ours is with electronics and information rather than legal and accounting. Just so happens that our dance has better music.”

“My mother does not beg anyone. She’s a good person….better than anyone else in the family,” Jaebum murmured, looking up, a flicker of pain in his eyes that he was unable to hide. “She tried her best to lighten the beatings. I had to push her aside once when she tried to put her body between me and my father.” He looked down at the books. “Thank you for these. Perhaps they will help.”

“Then maybe instead of thanking me, you should be thanking her.” Jinyoung dug into his pocket and put one last item on top, a credit chip that could be used to at least purchase something for her. “There’s plenty on that one, so use it.”

“There aren’t enough credits on this to pay for what she deserves,” Jaebum said quietly, his hand covering the chip gently as if afraid to touch it. This was not the Im Jaebum of the Alpha classrooms - no, this Jaebum was more circumspect and reflective, perhaps allowing a little of himself to show through walls carefully built at the direction of his father.

"It's something, right? That's one thing you learn in the slums, that maybe you can't repay it at once-or even at all-but you can always find some way to improve their lives." Jinyoung touched the top of the chair, thinking. "Sometimes it's just letting them know that you remember."

Jaebum nodded, offering a slight smile. “Don’t forget that with your own mother too, hmm? She’s a remarkable woman in her own right. Hopefully you take after her.” The Omega’s tone was almost teasing.

"Of course." Jinyoung offered a smile that was half-smirk, fifty percent less smirk than usual. "Who do you think gifted me that book on creative insults?"

Jaebum surprised both Jinyoung and himself by laughing, the sound echoing against the book-lined walls of the library. For the first time in months his face was briefly free of worry lines or a furrowed brow. He reached up to cover his mouth to hide the expression. “Ah, forgive me…”

“I don’t know why I should forgive you for finding something funny.” Jinyoung stayed still behind the chair, quietly shocked. It wasn’t the laughter that made him surprised (even though he didn’t think that the old-moneyed families were even capable of it), but how rich and full the sound was, and how something inside of him wanted to hear that sound over and over again. “I suppose that’s from that tutor of yours.”

“Do you think laughter has any place in a world where you are being taught to sink to your knees elegantly in order to - how did they word it last time - ah, yes “to suck your Alpha’s cock like a good, obedient Omega should”?” Jaebum asked with a shake of his head, warmth still lingering in his voice but fading swiftly. “Laughing at your Alpha is highly frowned upon.”

“Tell them….” Jinyoung said thoughtfully, “that your Alpha despises their literature choice and has assigned his own.” He nodded to the large pile placed in front of the other, each classic beloved. The pile was unusual—the holodisks had their own place, but Jinyoung preferred the physical objects. “Also tell him that your Alpha has directed him to kindly shove his books up his ass.”

A world where one was directed to suck cock seemed just as dreary and lifeless as the Alpha’s emotionless world.

Jaebum smiled again as he looked down at the readings suggested by Jinyoung, this one a bit wry. “If I’ve learned anything these few months as an Omega it is this: Omegas do NOT speak to Alphas unless spoken to first. I’m having a bit of a problem with that one.”

"You can speak to me,” JInyoung said suddenly, not thinking. “It’s too quiet here.”

_You can laugh again_ , he thought, missing the sound now that the library’s walls had stopped echoing with the sound. He never realized that he had missed it. Who knew you could miss a thing that you never had?

Jaebum looked up at the Alpha in surprise, eyes widening. “Are you sure? You haven’t wanted me speaking, or doing much of anything, since I arrived. I still come from a family you hate. Your father may not approve.”

“So read all of this, so we’ll have something to speak about.” While Jinyoung made detrimental marks concerning the Omega’s brains, he knew that he was easily Jinyoung’s equal in intelligence. “As for my father, he makes it a point not to bother with household affairs. That is my mother’s domain.”

“Perhaps it’s more of your father I hate….” Jinyoung drawled, thinking. His son had no influence on city law, or the demands to keep the Alphas separate, or the Omega auctioning.

“My father is an asshole,” Jaebum said bluntly and without pretense. “He always has been. So was his father and _his_ father before him. There are expectations of the family and he will do anything to accomplish those goals and stay on top.” His fingers reached down to trace the leatherbound cover of a book absentmindedly, his gaze unfocused as he turned it inwardly. “I’ve always been a bit of a disappointment to him, I think. Cold but not bloodthirsty enough. A little too kind to the servants and to others deemed lesser. My sister is an Alpha, you know, but he wants a male heir.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I think he found it a relief that I turned out Omega so he couldn’t be blamed for the failure I was becoming to him.”

“So you may have had too little ambition, while I have too much,” Jinyoung slowly concluded. Their world was a harsh and unyielding one, with those on both sides punished. He glanced up at the sun filtering through the skylight, and just how nicely it danced on the Omega’s hair. “Your father’s done quite a lot of damage to the new families. Once my father received permission to build in this area, we were blocked at every turn. I was eight, but even I learned to hate the banks…and the bankers within."

“I was always taught that you new families were intruding on what was rightfully ours,” Jaebum murmured. ‘Your buildings were modern and garish and didn’t fit in with expectations of how our class was to live.” He stopped and looked around the library, quietly admiring the airiness and elegant simplicity. “But now I’ve been inside one of those buildings - and I find I prefer it this way,” he admitted.

“We brought our own touches into our homes, as we were taught that the old Alpha homes were filled to the brim with antiques so fragile that a breath could destroy them in an instant.” Not that he had ever been inside one to see for himself if it were true. “We like the technology, open spaces, and memory.” He touched the top of the chair again gently. “My father was adamant that we wouldn’t bring anything from our life in the slums here. My mother insisted that we bring this chair. She bought it while she was pregnant, you see, and would read to me in it. She wanted me to always keep it.” It was cheap, he knew, and out of place with the rest of the house, and probably too filled with memory that an old-money family would scoff at it.

“But if you like this sort of place, then finish some of your reading assignment so we may discuss this on the balcony.”

“My home is exactly like your suspicions,” Jaebum replied. “I remember not being allowed to run in the house when I was younger in fear that I would damage heirlooms from generations past. No touching, no looking, no breathing too hard or staring too long. Heaven forbid great-great-great Uncle Jaejoong’s vase get dirtied by grubby little fingers,” he added with a slight smirk. “I purposely put a handprint on the back of it when I was 9. It’s probably still there since the servants weren’t allowed to touch the hideous thing.”

“Sounds like hell,” Jinyoung agreed with a shudder, but he couldn’t help secretly congratulating the younger version of Im Jaebum. He suddenly straightened up, in shock of himself again. Having a conversation with the Omega? A _pleasant_ one? Offering a chance to continue it? What had gotten into him?

A soft chime sounded, signaling dinner and giving the flustered Alpha an out. “…Ah. It’s time, then. After you relay my message to your tutor, you may tell him we are no longer in need of his services.”

Jaebum blinked in confusion at the Alpha’s last words. “Not in need of his services? Last time I checked you still have a new Omega in your home, Jinyoung. And I’ll be the first to admit I’m not trained to my station.” Thoughts of further classes in deportment and the dreaded ‘pleasing your Alpha’ made the lean man shudder.

“If all this tutor is telling you to do is how to get into my bed, then we have no use of his services,” Jinyoung repeated, unsure as to where these words were coming from. Why was he even caring?

“You do not seem fond of the lessons, and the tutor has been complaining about you as a student…apparently you ask far too many questions for an Omega. I think it’s best to dissolve that and continue your education in the library.”

“I can learn what is needed here,” Jaebum said quietly. “I won’t take up any unnecessary time of yours. I know how valuable an Alpha’s time is,” he added wryly, only the faintest trace of bitterness in the words. He hesitated then turned to the other man, his words a little more guarded. “Jinyoung, there was an Omega girl who was auctioned the same time I was. Her name is Soonhee. Is there any way you can make sure that she is alright? I know it is probably asking too much…”

“Learn what’s needed enough to discuss it with me. I don’t want you wasting your time on those Omega guides; they’re useless.” Jinyoung bristled slightly at the use of his name, but didn’t say a word.

“Soonhee…” he said slowly. “The girl you were with? I believe she’s Kim Junmyeon’s personal Omega. Not that it’s a good fate.” 

Jaebum’s heart sunk - if _he_ had been considered the epitome of old money Alpha heir before, then Kim Junmyeon was certainly the poster child now. He was the child Jaebum’s father wished he had, hidden beneath a layer of politeness and smiles that never quite reached his eyes. “She deserves better,” he said quietly.

“It…isn’t a fate I’d wish on anyone.” Jinyoung racked his brain, thinking of ways on how to make inquiry without things becoming too obvious. “…I’ll inform my mother. She has her network and knows how to use it. At least, she knows the right people to speak with to find out how the girl is doing."

“Thank you,” Jaebum replied, then asked curiously, unable to help himself. “Would you really have traded me to him?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “No, it was a bluff.” It was a good bluff, but even he couldn’t be that cruel. Not even to Im Jaebum.

Besides, if he were serious, he would have never heard that laugh.

For some reason tension Jaebum wasn’t even aware he possessed seemed to ease from his frame, his shoulders less heavy. “That’s….good to hear,” he said, hesitation in his usually controlled voice. There was a ‘thank you’ hovering unspoken in those words.

“Yeah….I won’t pull that again.” That was as close as he’d get to an apology.

He slowly headed for the door; dinner calling and he needed a chance to process everything that had happened. “I hope you read quickly. We need to discuss these books.”

“I’m quite proficient at reading and you did not give me an unreasonable amount to peruse,” Jaebum reassured the Alpha. “I will likely be done when you get back.”

“Then tomorrow, your real lessons begin,” Jinyoung decided. He needed the break from his own schooling anyway. Day in, day out, crisp shirts and white walls, droning and useless information that wouldn’t really help in the long run.

A glass of wine on his balcony with an intelligent companion to discuss literature was far more compelling.

Jaebum raised his eyes - a very un-Omega thing to do (according to his soon-to-be former tutor) and met Jinyoung’s, his expression for the first time unguarded and honest. “I look forward to it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion of Omega anatomy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> You know how we were saying that the smut would be a while in coming?
> 
> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> Oops :)

Jinyoung’s balcony on the third floor had no walls save for a glass barrier, and looked out onto the pool and the forest beyond. It was private, peaceful, and the Alpha’s favorite getaway outside of the library. He still went to his classes, still performed his duties, and yet looked forward to the passionate debates he would have with Im Jaebum when he came home. They argued and obsessed over minutiae in phrasing, art symbolism, and context, but ended up coming to an understanding after hours over books and wine.  

Their talks continued well into the night, until Jinyoung had to get to bed or risk missing class the next day, but he was insistent. In his hunt for new and interesting books, he hadn’t noticed that one from the science section of his library had been slipped into their stack, a treatise on Omega anatomy and physiology. To his own surprise, Jinyoung didn’t laugh and immediately throw it out…after all, why not learn the differences? 

 

The weeks that had followed their first interaction in the library had actually been quite enjoyable, much to Jaebum’s surprise. The Park Jinyoung he was getting to know was very different from the one in Alpha class but perhaps that was because Jaebum’s perspective had changed. He didn’t look at Jinyoung as being new blood and an enemy and while he wasn’t sure the other was a friend just yet there was a shift in their relationship, one he found he appreciated.

 

Most of Jaebum’s days were spent perusing the many books and discs Jinyoung gave him, his evenings spent in discourse and argument, teasing and speculation - so it was no surprise when Jaebum arched an eyebrow as he saw the new book added to their collection. “What’s this?”

 

“This would be a surprise, I certainly didn’t put it in there.” Jinyoung poured the other a glass of wine and settled back on the comfortable sofa to enjoy the fading sunlight. “I found it interesting, however. I hadn’t really thought about the anatomical differences.”

 

“You aren’t the only one,” Jaebum muttered to himself as he picked up a copy of the book, curling up on the other end of the sofa. He had tried sitting on another chair and even on the floor but there was no other place as comfortable as that sofa. He snorted as he turned to a random page. “The Elusive Male Omega…” he read out loud. "Oh, this is starting out promising."

 

“Well you are quite the unicorn,” JInyoung pointed out dryly. He idly scratched at his tattoo—it had become uncomfortably itchy over the past few weeks, and he still wasn’t sure why. He had presented long ago, any growth should have been long finished. “Although I do have to say the part about the male Omega being a struggle to bring to submission to be pretty true. You’re not a huge fan of that.”

 

“You know you’d hate it if I just bent over and presented myself to you,” Jaebum murmured absentmindedly as he skimmed the page, one hand reaching up to scratch his own tattoo. He hadn’t mentioned to Jinyoung the fact that it had begun to creep further down his spine, light and feathery yet by no means feminine. “Omegas are very tactile, their sense of touch heightened in response to their Alpha…”Jaebum read aloud, swallowing as he felt the prickle of gooseflesh as the words echoed in his head.

 

He was right, Jinyoung wasn’t interested in the sweet and overly pliant. He breathed deeply, but instead of catching the scent of his wine, all he caught was cinnamon, with some sort of earthy undertone…

…Almonds. It was almonds. There was only one reason for that out here.

Jinyoung cleared his throat and carefully brushed back invisible out-of-place hairs. “I suppose that comes from Omega studies. I never did really read up on that subject.” They hadn’t touched, anyway. How could he disprove that?

 

“....and an ideal Alpha/Omega pairing can scent each other from rooms away, especially when the Omega is nearing his heat. Male Omegas’ scents tend to be stronger than their female counterparts.” Jaebum remembered Soonhee’s light rose and vetiver scent and that she had mentioned how much stronger his was. Didn’t she say cinnamon and almonds? He took in a deep breath and felt surrounded by the scent of freshly turned earth and pine. It smelled so good…

 

…Right. That was right. Omegas went into heats. For the women, Jinyoung knew that it increased their chances for a pregnancy that would end with an Alpha child. For the men…

“…Do Omega males have a heat physiological difference?” He blurted the question out, trying to get his mind off of the ever-stronger cinnamon scent. It wasn’t just that he liked it, he craved it, that he needed to grab it, bottle it up and claim it as his own.

That scenting thing had to be bullshit, right?

 

Jaebum scanned down the page, his eyes widening as he read. “While male Omegas cannot produce children heats serve to heighten their sexual drive and make them more daring and willing to experiment with their chosen partner. Their bodies do produce adequate lubrication for sexual interaction with their Alpha, more easily allowing them to take a knot.” Jaebum’s fingers unsteadily skimmed the next words, his voice less sure. “While male Omegas can care for themselves during a heat with the aid of various objects such as sexual toys, without an Alpha the time between heats will shorten and the heat following will be decidedly more intense.”

 

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

 

“This has got to be bullshit, right?” Jinyoung wondered out loud, trying to make his mind wander from the damned itching on his arm. A mosquito, he decided. That must have been it, that was why he itched. The book was probably old and outdated; the last few pages were bound to discuss the Omega’s four humours or something ridiculous like that.

“I mean…have you…?” The question hung in the air, unfinished.

 

“Have I what?” Jaebum asked, voice a bit muted in his uncertainty. He looked down at the book, recognizing it as one from the Department of Health and Biological  Awareness. It was the most recent edition.

 

This did nothing to make him feel better. 

 

The only thing that did was that vague scent of pine and earth.

 

“Had…one of those heats, I suppose,” the Alpha faltered, trying to make the question seem nonchalant.

This couldn’t be happening. An Omega in heat…what would he do with that? He stared out into the fading sun as the wind started up, the night slowly becoming cool as a few stars winked into existence.

 

“No,” Jaebum murmured. “I think the closest I’ve come so far was in the classroom that first day. I’m still not sure I understand what happened there but I just felt so warm - it didn’t feel natural then.”

 

“…Maybe that’s how you know.” That cinnamon-almond scent was making him hungry, in more ways than one as it invaded his body. It smelled _familiar_ , just like the classroom on that day…

…No, that couldn’t happen. Scenting, Jinyoung had already decided, was bullshit. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but that scent still lingered in the air. “Alphas don’t get heats. If I knew how it felt, I’d tell you.”

 

“No, you go into rut instead,” Jaebum replied, raising the book he was holding as a means of distraction. “It says so in here. Only happens a couple times a year at the most though. Not every other month like Omega heats.” As he read and reread the words Jaebum grew pale. “Every other month? Fuck….”

 

The rut…right, he remembered. The Omega was right, he did get incredibly horny and have a need to screw anything willing—girls, boys, probably even a holodisc that had a hole big enough. Was heat like that? It couldn’t be much worse, just more frequent.

“Has it been-ah, shit!” Jinyoung accidentally knocked over his wineglass, the contents spilling to the floor and dripping onto his hand when he tried to right it. “I’m just a klutz today…” His tongue darted out, licking up the stray droplets from his skin. 

 

Dark eyes followed the course of the wine and Jaebum swallowed, making the mistake of taking in a deep breath as he watched the Alpha - and the Alpha’s tongue. Suddenly the scent of earth overwhelmed him and the lean man gripped the arm of the sofa as he felt something twist low in his belly. The usually steady beat of his heart began to accelerate and he reached up to feel the flutter at the base of his throat. He tried to shift in his seat, only to feel the foreign sensation of something wet between his legs and seeping into his trousers.

 

“What the….”

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jinyoung abandoned the wine and leaned over, his face furrowed in concern. “Do you need water or something?” That cinnamon smell was even more intense, and why did it smell like he was the source? It couldn’t be…

“…A blanket?” he faltered, fumbling for answers. This wasn’t heat, was it? Why was he so uncomfortable and nervous? "Maybe a doctor..."

 

“For being so smart you are kind of stupid, Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum managed to get out as he rose unsteadily to his feet, sweat beginning to bead along his brow. “I need to get to my room.”

 

“Oh god….” The realization suddenly fell upon Jinyoung as he watched the other make his way out. 

 

It was heat. _Jaebum’s heat_.

 

It was a heat, and he had to do something, according to that damned book.  Toys it said, didn’t it? That those worked just fine? Perhaps there was a better way, some sort of herb or anything that would get rid of it. 

He was looking forward to another quiet evening, he thought as he raced down to the first floor, barreling straight into his mother. She would know, wouldn’t she? She had to know.

 

Sunhye managed to keep upright with the assistance of the chair beside her and her own agile nature, a brow arched as she looked at her obviously distraught son. She reached up to steady the younger man, curiosity and worry in her warm brown eyes. “Jinyoungie, what’s wrong? Take a few deep breaths and pull yourself together, love.”

 

“Mother,” Jinyoung managed once he collected himself and casted glares at the remaining servants, causing them to scatter for their private conversation. “…Concerning the Omega….”

How was he supposed to put this in front of his mother? Sure, she had the solutions, she always did, but a topic so delicate—

“He’s in heat,” he blurted out, the words hard and fast and tumbling over each other. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it, something about toys…”

 

Any worry in Sunhye’s eyes faded and she chuckled softly, a slight smirk touching her delicate lips. “You should be taking care of your Omega, Jinyoungie - that’s what you should be doing about it. I’m sure you know which parts go where. You will need to be careful the first time, of course, as Jaebum is still a virgin in that arena…”

 

“Mother….” JInyoung groaned, a brilliant flush covering his cheeks. He knew that the Omega didn’t feel that way about him—and even if he did, heat was the last time to ask about it. No, they detested each other.

There was no interest there, not in their whispers or teasing conversations or arguing. Especially not when he laughed.

“He can take care of himself, can’t he?” his voice lowered to a whisper to discourage nosy servants. “Toys?”

 

The older woman sighed, shaking her head at her son. “You are making this way too complicated, Jinyoung. However, since you both insist on being stupid I will leave you to your own devices. There are new Omega toys in the other room. I had thought you might use them later to spice things up a bit…”

 

“Oh good, I can just…” Jinyoung’s voice faded off as the realization dawned on him.

The toys his mother was talking about weren’t robots or teddy bears. His face paled in both shock and horror as he stood numbly in front of her. “Mother…” he managed to rasp out, once he regained some control of his voice. “…What possessed you to buy me sex toys?”

 

“Jinyoung, you are a responsible adult Alpha,” Sunhye replied patiently, talking to her son as if he was either 12 again or a little slow on the uptake. “You have responsibilities to both yourself and to your Omega.” She cocked her head to the side and shrugged, an amused spark glowing in eyes the mirror of her son’s. “Besides, you need to keep things interesting.”

 

“Can someone—“ Jinyoung motioned to a servant who was brave enough to sneak out. “…Please deliver this box to the Omega’s room,” he ordered, just as the servant dashed away to find it. “I do have a sex life, Mother,” he muttered. “…And I do hope you’re not going to tell me how you tried them all first, although I think you are.” His cunning did come from his mother, after all, and she _did_ have her own Omega.

 

“Then I won’t say it,” the woman replied simply, not denying her son’s accusation. “I just don’t want you to forget what you have. Jaebum is having a difficult time of it all right now.” It was quite telling that his mother addressed the Omega by his given name and not just his rank. “I cannot imagine what it would be like to discover that everything you thought you were, everything you were told you would become, would be taken away from you. Can you?”

 

“I can, and so can you,” Jinyoung pointed out, a thoughtful frown coming over his face. “I’m old enough to remember the fight to come here.”

Besides, the Omega didn’t like him in any way. “He can take care of himself, but I should go check up on him later.”

 

“Ah, but you will always be an Alpha, won’t you?” Sunhye shook her head. “Fine, be stubborn about it. Just make sure that he is safe if you aren’t going to care for him properly.” And with that his mother turned with a swish of her custom-designed skirts, a tinge of disappointment following in her wake.

 

“I’m not going to fuck someone not interested,” Jinyoung muttered in her wake, but trudged up the winding staircase to the second floor, anyway. The Omega looked like he was in pain once the heat started; it wouldn’t hurt to check up on him and see if there was anything he needed. He didn’t even have to search for the room; the cinnamon and almond scent that always seemed to follow him grew even stronger there.

 

Jaebum had managed to stagger to his room and by the time he had reached it he was soaked in sweat, his clothing clinging to his lean frame - and everywhere the fabric touched his skin felt like it was on fire. The first thing he did was peel the soaked garments off, tossing them haphazardly to the side, fingers curling around his cock to try to ease some of the pain.

 

As one of the promising young Alphas of his generation he had taken pride in his virility and had never left a partner complaining. However, he had never been this hard before…

 

Never.

 

He barely acknowledged the light tap against his door, the slight whoosh of the panel the only indication that it had been opened and a box pushed through before closing quickly once more. Stumbling over, he groaned when he opened it to see what was inside.

 

Sunhye had been quite generous in her purchasing for her son and Jaebum, the box containing a wide variety of plugs and dildos in all sizes and colors, plus a large selection of what looked more like torture devices. Clamps, whips, blindfolds, ties—she had been quite careful in her selection, only wanting what was best for both Jaebum and her dimwitted son.

Jinyoung leaned against the wall silently, watching the servant scurry away. The box was taken, that was a plus-at least he was well enough to operate the controls.

 

Jaebum’s eyes widened when he saw the size of a few of the dildos - there was no way in hell that _that_  was going to fit anywhere inside him - and he cursed when even the thought of it caused more slick to trickle down his now-bare thigh.

Desperate, he blindly grabbed one - he would later realize it was bright pink and only a few sizes smaller than the one that had horrified him - and pushed the rest of the box aside. He stumbled back to the nearest chair, one hand curling around his erection as he stroked himself, soft moans roughly escaping his lips. So close….

 

Oh _god_ …Jinyoung took in a sharp breath and slowly let it out. The gasps and throaty moans rang clearly from the cinnamon-scented room, and the Alpha felt his pants grow tighter as they grew longer. 

He had half a mind to storm in there and join him, but the rational part reminded him that it wouldn’t be a welcome intrusion. He pulled his shirt down over his trousers as best he could, but the noises just kept coming, far more responsive than any other partner he’d had. Taking another look around, making sure the hallway was empty, he pressed his ear to the door to commit that sound to memory. He’d just enjoy himself later… 

 

Sprawling against the chair, Jaebum felt his legs spread wide, cheeks flushing with shame and arousal and there was no way he could stop it, nor did he want to. He dropped the dildo to the side and with his free hand he skimmed down past his balls to circle his rim, fingers quickly coated with the slick he was now producing even more readily. He took in a deep breath, then moaned as one digit slid in without any resistance, the other hand still stroking his cock.

 

A sliver of light peeped through the door, and Jinyoung realized that the panel just hadn’t closed all the way. He quietly thanked the forgetful servant—just one peek couldn’t hurt, right? He had to make sure that he was surviving this new-found heat (which he swore wouldn’t have come up if  _someone_  hadn’t included that book in their pile.) 

When he pressed his eye against the door, he had to swallow his moans. It looked better than any of the erotic holodiscs or even his own experience—a slicked-up Omega, long elegant fingers that slid so far up inside that Jinyoung couldn’t even imagine what he could take, the hand wrapped securely around his cock—

 

\--just how secure was that hand?

 

A second finger joined the first and Jaebum’s eyes widened when he realized there was no resistance. “Fuck….so I’m supposed to be made for this….” he groaned out as he pumped both digits in and out, realizing to his horror after adding a third that it wouldn’t be enough. Blindly he reached for the dildo…

 

He wouldn’t notice just a tiny bit more of a crack, right? Jinyoung bit back a long moan and pushed the panel in just the slightest bit, needing to see just how much he could take with one of the toys. The book said that was what the Omega needed, and he had plenty to choose from. If he squinted and leaned in a bit, he could just about make out details…

 

The hand curled around Jaebum’s cock paused as the Omega lined up the thick pink toy at his entrance. Jaebum had watched Omegas pleasure themselves as part of the evening’s entertainment at home but now - now he understood why they always seemed to want more. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he pushed the tip inside.

 

It felt _good_...

 

Every muscle in Jinyoung’s body tensed, his ears sensitive to any creak or step in the area. The second he heard something unusual, he’d back off, but not now, not when the toy was so close, just waiting and begging and wanting _more_.

His mind blurred as he fantasized, the toy disappearing in favor of his cock, freshly sucked, rock-hard, and ready to claim an Omega as his own, just as an Alpha should. He was somewhat bolder now, having slipped his hand inside his pants to palm his cock, try to keep it from exploding. Thank god for the division of the house—the second and third floors were private except to clean, and cleaning was already done.

 

Jaebum moaned as his body eagerly accepted the toy, inch by inch disappearing inside him. There was a slight bit of discomfort at first but that quickly disappeared in a wash of freshly turned loam and pine. It wasn’t long before his fingertips met the rim of his entrance, the toy nearly bottomed out inside him. He pulled it almost completely out and quickly pushed it back in, back arching off the chair and a cry of desperate pleasure escaping.

 

Jinyoung’s breath came in short, ragged pants, having given up all pretenses and instead actively worked his cock, his fingers having a mind of their own. Watching the dildo disappear as the cinnamon grew more intense was enough to make any Alpha insane. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, steadied himself from rushing in, but there he was.

On the wrong side of the door, trying to steal peeks of the Omega while fantasizing about what he should have had. 

 

Jaebum repeated the action, his other hand curling around his neglected cock and trying to match the rhythm. He gave up on trying to keep quiet, his moans echoing in the room and growing louder as he managed to brush over and over against his prostate. Head thrown back, he looked identical to the Omegas he had seen on holodiscs before, desperate for their Alphas to fill them but how he looked was the farthest thing from his mind right now.

 

Right now his mind was full of the need for pleasure, the need to be filled and completed, the scent of pine and earth filling his nostrils and making him come with a cry, his belly coated with his own release and the pink dildo buried as deep as it could get.

 

He sank back against the chair bonelessly, gasping for breath, coming down from an exhilarating high -

 

-only to find his cock stirring once more only a few minutes later.

 

Jinyoung swore softly—the show was already over, and he hadn’t come yet? From his tiny viewing port, he could catch glimpses of an exhausted body, satisfied and yet…

…It wasn’t right, he reminded himself. Omegas needed Alphas, and yet he was too cowardly to go in there and explain himself. He knew he’d be rejected, why bother? Why put himself through awkward stumbling and skirting and explanations only to be laughed at by Im Jaebum?

He quietly tucked himself back into his pants and trudged up to the third floor, planning to continue his fantasies in private.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is bliss....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back to plotting :)

For the first time, Jinyoung was fond of the school’s white walls. The inside remained the same—glass wall, long tables, twenty young men in crisp suits listening to an instructor drone on about the chosen topic. He still never listened.

Here, there were no Omegas. He found it difficult to look the Omega in the eye after his heat, and despite his mother’s stares of disapproval, he made no attempts to awkwardly apologize (was he supposed to apologize? Was this something to apologize for?)

When the school was dismissed for the day, however, Jinyoung would head home. He grew annoyed with the constant ribbing and asking just how good Omegas were in bed, particularly Kim Junmyeon’s smirk whenever the subject came up. No, it was easier to head back home, where it was easier to hide, damn the consequences to his social life. 

 

Jaebum’s heat continued for three more days - the longest days of his life. And according to the text, his next heat was supposed to be longer and more intense because he didn’t have an Alpha to ‘ease his need’.

 

_Fuck, if what I just had was a ‘mild’ version of a heat then I’m probably going to try fuck anything within 5 feet of me that has a pulse._

 

_Make that 20 feet._

 

The only thing that had kept him even partially sane was that lingering scent of the forest - it kept him grounded and secure. What it was he couldn’t say but he was definitely grateful. 

 

Jinyoung had been conspicuously absent in the library and Jaebum _almost_ admitted to himself that he missed the Alpha - or at least he missed their conversations. 

 

Yes, that was the reason.

 

The Omega found himself turning to the books and holodiscs Jinyoung had suggested, learning more about Omega potential and not Omega expectations.

 

It was routine, now, that Jinyoung duck into his library, which was vast enough that he could still find his favorites without having to worry about running into anyone. He found the thought soothing, even if that constant cinnamon smell followed him in there—the servants were using a new kind of cleaner, he reasoned. 

That had to be it. There was no other explanation, he reasoned as he settled himself into the blue chair with one of his favorite novels from his childhood. While now he preferred heavier topics, the old books with their faded covers and fantastical stories provided comfort.

Even if his mother liked to remind him that his Omega could provide the same thing. 

 

Jaebum had been wandering among the stacks of old-fashioned books, looking for a suggested text from an article in the most recent holodisc, lost in thought and unaware that he was no longer alone in the library until he looked up and found Jinyoung ensconced in that familiar blue chair.

 

“Oh….I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were home,” he murmured awkwardly. He knew the Alpha had been avoiding him since his heat started. “I’ll just read this back in my room.”

 

Jinyoung, much to his surprise, didn’t tense when he heard a familiar voice, the young man quickly scrambling out of the chair. “It’s okay, I mean if you want to stay in here I can leave.” What was he supposed to do, ask about how his heat was? He had caught more than one glimpse through the slightly ajar panel, enjoying his private show. It was that smell, he blamed it on the smell that always seemed to grow stronger when he was around.

 

Jaebum offered a slight smile and a shake of his head. "No, it's alright. After all, it's your library,' he added, reaching up to scratch a spot just above his eye, two distinct beauty marks marring the otherwise smooth skin. His father had wanted them removed when he was 13 but in his first moment of defiance Jaebum had refused.

 

You were in here first,” Jinyoung protested. “It wouldn’t make sense to—what is that you’re reading?” Despite his avoidance, the Alpha zeroed in on the book nestled in the other’s arms. Judging by its age, it looked like it came from the Omega expectations section of the library.

 

Jaebum followed Jinyoung’s eyes down to the book he held in his hands and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just trying to prepare myself…”

 

_For the next heat since that one is supposed to be a lot worse,_   he added silently to himself.

 

“The Omega’s Guide to Heats,” Jinyoung read the title aloud and felt a wave of embarrassment. Perhaps his mother was right and he needed to take care of it himself. “It’s…older, I don’t know if that’s helpful…”

A lock of tousled hair suddenly fell into his eyes, and he automatically reached up to brush it away. He exposed the edges of his tattoo as he did so, forgetting he was hiding it—forgetting that the empty spaces in his design were being filled by vines.

 

“I don’t imagine that heats have changed that much,” the Omega tried to joke, then found himself distracted by the movement of Jinyoung’s hand. The action itself was careless and graceful (that seemed to be pretty typical for the Alpha Jaebum was finding) but it was the black color that his eyes seemed to hone in on.

 

“Is that your tattoo?”

 

In that moment, Jinyoung cursed his hair for falling in such a way that he couldn’t just blow the strands away, showing the new developments to his tattoo that he had been hiding since the heat. It wouldn’t make any sense to deny it; what else would be on his hand? 

He swallowed hard and nodded, knowing exactly what the new developments on his tattoo looked like. “…Yeah.”

 

Jaebum couldn’t help but step closer, as if drawn to the design. “It’s quite - dark,” he murmured. One of the first things that had been taught when they had entered school as children was the desired characteristics of an Alpha tattoo. Bold lines and patterns were signs of strength and potency. The darker the ink, the better. “Your father must have been quite proud.”

 

He leaned a little closer, brow furrowing as he saw the additional markings. Were those vines?

 

It had to be a coincidence.

 

If almost by instinct, Jinyoung spread his fingers to show the pattern extending through the webbing. “My father was proud, but not quite happy that my tattoo is darker than his at his presentation. The, ah…embellishment is new.” He had caught other Alphas try to catch peeks of the vines that sprouted on his hand and disappeared into his cuff, but he never let them close.

The distance between the pair was the closest he had ever let anyone near his tattoo…and somehow, that was comforting.

 

“I’ve never seen an Alpha tattoo extend past the wrist. At least your tattoo is in the right place,” Jaebum murmured wryly, impulsively reaching down to trace one ‘embellishment’. “And didn’t decide to show up in the middle of class.”

 

The Alpha’s hand was still, the Omega’s presence somehow letting him know that this was right. “Mine presented on holiday,” he admitted. “My parents figured it out when I wasn’t using my left hand as much and was complaining that it was on fire. I suppose my presentation was a lucky one. I wouldn’t have wanted to present in class, even as an Alpha.”

 

“Well, I suppose it couldn’t be helped,” Jaebum replied pragmatically. “It would have been quite a bit easier if I had presented at home, away from the view of others. I’m still not sure why it happened at that moment.” 

_You aren’t? What about the way Jinyoung’s tongue skimmed across his bottom lip, pausing for just a fraction of a second…_

 

“Perhaps it was just time?” Jinyoung suggested. “They tell us that Omegas are last to present, but there’s no science on what causes it.” It couldn’t have been the little teasing he did to get a rise out of him, could it?

“Either way….” the Alpha paused for a moment, suddenly remembering. “There’s to be a party, one of Kim Junmyeon’s. Alphas are requested to bring their Omegas.”

 

Jaebum stiffened. Kim Junmyeon was the son his father wanted to have, everything Jaebum ended up NOT being. He was smart, self-assured, suave, and intense.

 

In short, he was an asshole of the first degree.

 

“I suppose I’m expected to attend with you,” he murmured with a sigh. “You couldn’t just borrow another Omega, could you?”

 

A slight smile played on Jinyoung’s lips. He knew (and shared) the distaste for Kim Junmyeon, and therefore found it prudent to attack his status just as much as the Im family’s status. That, of course, was the way that it should be. 

These parties held by the old Alphas were stuffy and dry, a chance to make deals and stare disapprovingly at those in less than extraordinarily expensive suits. They weren’t Jinyoung’s favorite pastime, but as an Alpha heir he was required to attend.

“Well, I could…but what’s the fun in that? They want to see a poor, broken-down Omega, you see….”

 

Jaebum frowned, crossing his arms in front of his body in a defensive gesture. “I suppose that’s what you want to see as well?” he said, voice carefully guarded this time and deceptively bland.

 

“And once again, I ask you…where’s the fun in that?” 

 

The Omega’s frown deepened. “I don’t follow. You are going to have to bring me to follow protocols. You’ll have it pretty damned easy. I’m the one stuck doing party tricks like the good little Omega I’m expected to be. I guess I should be grateful I’m not in one of Junmyeon’s brothels.”

 

“Really, you do like to see the negative in everything, don’t you?” Jinyoung asked. “Don’t you see how much fun it’ll be by _not_  playing the little Omega party tricks? You’re going to have a lot more free reign than I will—pretend to be meek and shy and you get anyone’s ear. Don’t you remember just who he has?”

 

“I’m a realist,” Jaebum replied bluntly. “Any optimism was beaten out of me years ago. The Old blood isn’t going to allow me to misbehave. I’m only an Omega, after all. I remember you saying Omegas don’t have a choice not so very long ago. They’ll make you stick to that and you’ll have to punish any rebellious Omega in your care if you want to save face.”

 

Jinyoung’s words made Jaebum think of Soonhee. It had already been months since the auction - what had happened to her. Jaebum was afraid he knew all too well.

 

“They can try to make me do whatever the hell they want.” Jinyoung’s defiant glare bore directly into Im Jaebum’s eyes. “They can try to make you do whatever the hell they want. You’re forgetting two things, though. That as your registered Alpha, I am the one responsible for punishing you—and that I do so at my discretion. Let them talk. If you want to find that Omega girl, you’re more than welcome to get her. I’ll deal with the fallout…or for all we know, entertainment. It would be nice to shock the rest of the old money Alphas…”

 

Jaebum stared at the other, stunned. Where was the smirking, sarcastic Park Jinyoung he remembered from Alpha class  only months before? The one who couldn’t wait to correct him for even the slightest fault or contradict every suggestion he made? “You’d risk that - for me?”

 

“My mother found out that the girl isn’t in good shape,” Jinyoung muttered. “She’s not pregnant, thank the gods. I told you, I don’t like seeing people get tortured.” He had remained true to his word—even though he had an Omega at his fingertips, he never dreamed of beating or raping him into submission. “Sure, a public humiliation may backfire—but all good plans have major consequences for failure. I'd risk it.” He left the 'for you' unspoken.

 

Jaebum’s heart sunk at the mention of Soonhee’s condition - he’d seen broken Omegas before but he never allowed himself to truly _know_  one.

 

_It was beneath me to care about some ‘worthless Omega’_.

 

It hadn’t taken Im Jaebum long to realize how much he hated the person he had been.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure Soonhee’s safe,” he said quietly.

 

“Then we start tomorrow,” Jinyoung decided. “I’ll take you downtown to get you ready for the party, so to speak—well, two motives.” As usual, there was always something brewing in the other’s mind. “One of course is to get you ready for it. The other is to get you exposed and noticed by other Alphas, so it would be in your best interest to fake being meek and broken. Let them see you as a non-threat.”

_Let them see you as they see Omegas._

“And, perhaps at the same time we’ll be able to spot a decent Alpha for her. You tell me what you see, I’ll make the inquiries.”

 

Jaebum’s spine stiffened at first at the thought of being Jinyoung’s placid, beat-down Omega but if that’s what it took….

 

“I guess I’ll have to look back over those books my tutor recommended, won’t I?” he asked wryly. “Any preference as to how you want your cock sucked?” he added.

 

It was meant as a joke...but the Omega found himself fighting internally to push the imagery out of his head.

 

“Lots of tongue, slow, and not in public,” Jinyoung shot back with a forced chuckle, trying _not_  to think back to seeing Jaebum nude and begging.

It didn’t work, not when the cinnamon and almond scent grew heavier. He took a step towards the other, seemingly propelled to him, it wasn’t fair, he was just so damned _attractive_  and his tattoo burned like hell….

 

Pine and freshly turned earth flooded his senses and Jaebum closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the scent. Blindly he reached up to touch his neck, his tattoo warm to the touch but not unpleasantly so.

 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he murmured. As his eyelids fluttered open he realized what he said. “Um….when someone asks me at the party, I mean.”

 

“Right….” Jinyoung replied, half-dazed. He violently shook his head, trying to clear his senses of what had quickly become his favorite scent. “Well, if someone asks you at the party to suck their cock, you do have my permission to punch them.”

The more he looked at those plush lips, the more he wanted them on his neck, his cock, screaming his name…

 

“I would have to be punished for that,” Jaebum murmured. “That’s the law - Omegas should not lay hands on Alphas without their permission or in anger.”

 

He kept his head turned carefully away from Jinyoung in order to avoid those eyes - eyes that seemed to lay him bare every single time. That left his profile unshielded, neck tattoo partially revealed by the drape of his shirt.

 

“And depending on who it was, I may just have to punish you with a drink and a good book.” While Jinyoung still tried to joke, he was well aware of the magnitude of his suggestion—at that point, it would be the offended Alpha who could choose the punishment. 

Jinyoung’s eyes fell onto the tattoo, the twisting, climbing vines that looked so familiar—he glanced at his hand and there they were again, snaking up past his wrist and into his shirt. “…Why do they match?” he wondered out loud. “The tattoos.”

 

The Omega shrugged as he turned his attention to Jinyoung’s hand - at least it wasn’t his eyes. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen Alpha and Omega tattoos match.”

 

“Quite strange, then. I thought you may have read up on the subject, seeing as though you’ve devoured the Omega section.” Jinyoung let his hand drop back down, the spell broken. “…So that’s the plan, then. You’re probably familiar enough with Omega expectations to act submissive.”

 

Jaebum pushed back a wave of disappointment. “Oh, I’ve been thoroughly coached in how I am supposed to act, Jinyoung. It isn’t very difficult to forget….Sir,” he added the last with a slight smirk.

 

“That’s the spirit,” the shorter man chuckled. “I’ll let you know just in case I think you’re being a bit forward for what we want to accomplish. As soon as the girl’s safe, it’s back to normal for us.”

 

Jaebum’s smile faded, his expression turning solemn. “I’ll do what it takes to get Soonhee safe. _Whatever_  it takes, Jinyoung. She’s important.” He didn’t have to say the words for the Alpha to understand. They both knew that parties were often places where Omegas were ‘tried out’ or shared to help gain an advantage in the ranks. 

 

Jinyoung nodded, the young man deep in thought. “I could possibly convince Kim Junmyeon to let me ‘try her out’, as you say….but he would demand you in return.” No, there had to be a better way to do that—why was he feeling so protective of his Omega, anyway?

…His Omega. Not _the_  Omega.

He actually liked the sound of that.

 

“I’ll do it if that’s what it takes,” Jaebum said simply, not allowing himself to back down. He and Junmyeon had never gotten along, even during the best of times. Hate was probably a strong word but it wasn’t incorrect. The thought of submitting to the other Alpha made his stomach churn.

 

Strangely enough Jaebum found himself comparing Junmyeon to Jinyoung - and realizing there was no contest.

 

“I never let that bastard get what he wants.” Jinyoung’s familiar sarcastic smirk played on his lips. “It’ll be fun to watch him salivate trying to get to you, I think.” He didn’t have a plan in place; he wasn’t sure if he’d have one in time for the party.

It was a step, though, and as the dinner chime sounded, the realization came to him.

He was planning to overtake his worst enemy with—well, his worst enemy. If he could even call him an enemy anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Night Market....and meeting an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are trying to post at least a chapter a week but it may get a bit slower from now on. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos. We are so glad you are enjoying this. We love this world lol

Jaebum used to think that sitting in on one of his father's board meetings was one of the most trying things he had to experience. However, that was before he found himself running the proverbial gauntlet he called the Night Market. 

 

Of course, he’d walked the Market dozens of times before, his fellow Alphas trailing along in his wake as vendors tried to sell him the best of their wares - be they holodisc, jewelry - or Omega.

 

However, this time he wasn’t walking the crowded pathways as the lead Alpha of his class, the powerful son of Im Jaewon. This time he was an Omega trailing obediently behind his Master - his Alpha.

 

Despite Jaebum’s status changing, the Night Market never did. The overhead bulbs glowed on exposed rafters, the wide empty gaps between them letting in the cooler night breezes onto the thick crowds. It was a place to see and be seen, and in this bustling and jostling of crowds, Jaebum was definitely being _seen._

The Alphas, Jinyoung’s classmates, stared in awe or congratulated him on fully breaking an Omega while Jinyoung gleefully pointed out all of his ideas to keep him docile. Thin sandals so he couldn’t run far, a thin shirt and high-slit trousers to expose and humiliate him, a cuff attached to a thin silver chain which Jinyoung held so he couldn’t be stolen. It really was amazing how many ideas he picked up from listening to the old-money families with dozens of Omegas.

He strode through the market, occasionally picking up some toy or trinket and holding it against his Omega, eyeing it for size. He made certain to pick up a jeweled cock ring, feigning interest as the dealer excitedly outlined the many uses it had for keeping an Omega to his liking—ready and subservient.

 

Jaebum remembered to keep his eyes demurely lowered, moving closely enough to Jinyoung that the silver chain didn’t pull taut. He was able to filter out most of the conversations (especially those from his classmates) but that last vendor...his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, taking care _not_  to look at the cock ring - 

 

Or at Jinyoung.

 

“What do you think, Omega?” Jinyoung drawled, holding the ring up centimeters away from his face. “Of course, I know what you think—you think you’d like that around your cock while I fuck you hard, isn’t that right?” 

He heard a few whispers from the crowd, it was having its desired effect—did the powerful Im Jaebum really shatter so easily in a few months?

 

Jaebum tilted his head up a fraction, briefly meeting Jinyoung’s eyes as well as those of the dealer. 

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“Perhaps?” Jinyoung mocked softly, his smug smirk back on his face—just how much was he really enjoying this? “Whatever happened to ‘Yes Alpha, please honor me with this while you fuck me with your hard cock?’ I liked that better…”

 

Jaebum heard the whispers and not-so-subtle chuckles surrounding them, the speculative murmurings of how hard he probably liked it and asking Jinyoung how often he took his Omega. “I would rather not say that outside of your room…”

 

“I’ll take it,” Jinyoung told the vendor. “And the collar, and that nice fat plug you’ve got there—“ the Alpha carelessly indicated the largest one. “Omega needs an upgrade to a bigger size. Have them sent to my home.”

The whispers grew as he tugged on the chain and led his Omega away, further into the market. While he pretended to keep browsing (amidst murmurs of how much Im Jaebum must love being so taken care of), he was quietly searching out a friend, one who had been studying Omegas for much longer than any other Alpha in his class.

 

It was in a small antiquated bookstall off the main walkway that Jinyoung found the man he was looking for, quietly perusing a leatherbound book with a surprisingly practiced eye for his age. He pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose as he turned the page with a sigh. “Too dark in here. Haven’t they heard of proper lighting?” he murmured to himself.

 

“I’ve heard there’s proper lighting in your home, Alpha.” Jinyoung sidled up to his old friend, not letting go of the chain for a moment. He looked wistfully at the books in the stall—any other day and he would be sitting there for hours, reading and browsing and picking a mountain of books to bring home for his library.

That was not an option today, not when he had an Omega with him. Let an Omega spend too much time with non-Omega books and they’ll rebel, the warnings went.

“It’s been a while, Youngjae.”

 

“But these books aren’t in my home, hyung,” the younger man replied reasonably, looking up at Jinyoung with a smile. His eyes followed the chain to where it was attached, widening slightly at he met Jaebum’s curious gaze. “And who is your...friend?” he asked. It was telling that he didn’t address Jaebum as “Omega.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed. “Are you talking about the Omega here? You don’t recognize the fallen Im Banks heir? Well, no longer an heir I suppose….just an Omega.” 

He pulled a book off the shelf, unable to resist the temptation of a good read no matter how hard he tried. “It does remind me, though. Weren’t you studying Omega law? I may have a few questions…”

 

Jaebum stiffened in response to the way Jinyoung referred to him - he knew it was part of their act at the Market but it still stung - but the other Alpha’s response surprised him even more. “He isn’t ‘just an Omega’, hyung,” Youngjae said quietly, turning away from Jinyoung to address Jaebum. “Jaebum-sshi, it is good to meet you. I’m Choi Youngjae. I’m two classes below you so I’m sure you don’t know me. I’ll apologize right now for Jinyoung-hyung being a dick - sometimes he can’t help it.”

 

“And what do you say, Omega?” Jinyoung prompted, not taking his friend’s suggestion to use his name, for once. Names were too human.

 

Jaebum moved his glance briefly from Youngjae to Jinyoung before looking back at the younger man. “I think your friend is smarter than you are,” he murmured, eliciting a bark of laughter from Youngjae.

 

Jinyoung’s smirk turned into a scowl; his eyes were suddenly stormy. He firmly gripped the chain, wrapping it around his fist to shorten the available tether. “You will apologize,” he growled lowly. “And you will greet Alpha Youngjae properly.”

 

Jaebum stumbled forward as Jinyoung jerked on the chain, even as Youngjae protested. “Hyung, he doesn’t have to. You know how I feel about the treatment Omegas receive.  You aren’t one of _them_ , are you?”

 

Jaebum straightened himself and turned to face Youngjae once more, ignoring Jinyoung. “I am sorry, Alpha. You have my respect for considering me as something more than a toy on a string.”

 

“He is in public, therefore he does what I instruct.” Jinyoung glanced around, seeing that a few bystanders still gathered around them, even as they pretended to read. “Are you heading home? We will accompany you, as I have questions that need to be answered. Concerning disobedient Omegas,” he raised his voice on purpose, much to satisfied murmurs—clearly, Jinyoung was treating an Omega with the disdain they deserved.

 

Jaebum said nothing more, looking at neither Alpha as he took a step back. Youngjae watched the interaction between the two curiously. “As a matter of fact, I am. Mother will kill me if I purchase more books this time. I need to space out my purchases over the span of weeks, not days. Would you like to stay for dinner?” he added as he guided Jinyoung and Jaebum away from the bookstall and towards his hovercar.

 

“We would, thank you,” Jinyoung murmured, waiting until they got into the hover. He shot a quiet glance at his Omega and jerked his head towards the driver—this was a rented hover, the act would have to stay up for the time being.

It was thankfully a short ride, in which Jinyoung sat in stony silence. Youngjae’s family was new Alpha like his, and he didn’t live too far from the Park estate. It was another unusual concrete and glass phenomenon, although the lawn didn’t seem quite as manicured and the home not quite as neat as the Parks. The Chois were academics, and for that reason were allowed a bit of messiness to the pristine care the other Alphas took in their homes.

 

Jaebum remained silent throughout the trip, staring straight ahead and not making eye contact with either Alpha. Youngjae himself was confused - Jinyoung wasn’t usually this cold to anyone (although he had heard of the interactions with Jaebum before he had presented) and Jaebum didn’t seem that bad really... there was definitely something going on.

 

He waited until all three of them were safely ensconced in his own suite of rooms, forcing a cup of tea into Jaebum’s hands and guiding him to a table to sit before draping a sweater over the Omega’s broad shoulders. “Okay - spill it, hyungs. What the hell is going on?” He pointed at Jinyoung. “You, are not usually this much of an asshole, and you,” at this he turned to Jaebum. “I don’t know you very well but I don’t think you’d be so docile and simpering. What is wrong with you two?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, and I’m glad you’ve got something for him to wear.” Jinyoung quickly unshackled the chain and draped his jacket over the Omega’s lap. “Damned cold night, and there’s no weather-appropriate gear that would get the point across. Are you okay?” The shorter man glanced up at Im Jaebum, surveying his neck for marks. “I was trying not to pull that chain so hard.”

“There is something going on, though.” Jinyoung leaned forward, thinking of the best way to put it. “You were invited to that party, right?”

 

“I’ll survive,” Jaebum said with a shrug, pushing back what he had felt when the others had been talking and looking and speculating - and Jinyoung hadn’t done anything. That was part of the plan, right?

 

Then why did it make him feel so terrible?

 

Youngjae sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course. They know I hate those things but yet they still keep inviting me.”

 

“That’ll be it, we got the point across,” Jinyoung promised before turning his attention back to his dongsaeng. “You’re going to want to go to this one. Yeah, I know it’s Kim Junmyeon and he’s a right asshole, but that’s the reason why you’ll want to go. There’s an Omega girl there, one that he’s been worried about. My mother found out that she’s not in good shape, and we want to get her the hell out of there before she winds up trapped.”

 

Both Jaebum and Youngjae straightened at the mention of Soonhee, although for different reasons. Jaebum studied Jinyoung’s face - did he really mean to save Soonhee? If he did then Jaebum would brave a hundred - no a thousand - more Night Markets and everything they entailed…

 

Youngjae’s brow furrowed. “There has to be something to justify legally removing the girl from Junmyeon’s possession. You can’t just take her.”

 

“That’s why I thought you might be able to help,” Jinyoung pressed. “Physical abuse isn’t grounds for Omega removal, no matter how despicable it is.” 

He studied his Omega’s face—was that relief? Shock? Would Jinyoung be able to hear that laugh again when the girl was finally safe? These were all questions that bothered him, ones that couldn’t be answered, not yet. “You’ve studied Omega laws for ages. I thought you might know of a loophole. “

 

“A loophole?” Youngjae repeated in disbelief. “Not asking for much, are you? I study Omega law and it rarely sides in favor of the Omega.” The younger man sighed. “I will see if I can find something - perhaps they got careless with the contract from the auction,” he mused. “It is easier to slip up when things go your way for so long...the girl will need an Alpha to claim her though. No matter what happens she cannot be unclaimed.”

 

“Anything…a loophole, a violation. I know that those contracts are public record.” Jinyoung chewed on his bottom lip, thinking deeply. “I wouldn’t be asking something like this from you, but it’s important to him that we get her freed, especially.” 

An Alpha…he had thought about it, but hadn’t liked the choices that immediately came to mind. They were all old money, smirking Alphas who wouldn’t think twice about continuing where Kim Junmyeon left off. “Please?”

 

Jaebum studied the two Alphas as they exchanged words when something struck him. Jinyoung and Youngjae were Alphas yet they were quite a bit unlike his former classmates - or his father and his cronies, for that matter. His father would think nothing of taking an Omega and doing what was what he considered his “right”. So far Jinyoung, for all his threats at the beginning that he would make Jaebum his bitch hadn’t laid a hand on him and Youngjae seemed to be cut from the same thread.

 

“You…” he suddenly blurted, turning to the youngest. “Couldn’t you take her, Youngjae?”

 

“His family has none,” Jinyoung mused, “and we have you and my mother’s Omega. But knowing Youngjae here, he’d want to actually like the girl so she wouldn’t go through being sold off yet again if their personalities clash…although Youngjae also wouldn’t sell anyone…”

The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Youngjae was known for treating both Omegas and women with respect; there were no rumors of misconduct. He didn’t know the girl at all, but he knew his dongsaeng—and he knew that any Omega lucky enough to live there would receive excellent care.

 

Youngjae felt his face flush as his eyes widened. “I...but what if she doesn’t like me?” he asked in worry. “I’m not really a very good Alpha.”

 

Jaebum tilted his head to the side, a smile touching his lips. “That’s probably the reason she’ll adore you, Youngjae. Soonhee wants someone to treat her as a person, not as property. She’ll see you for you, not for your rank.”

 

“I’d listen to him,” Jinyoung chimed in, cocking his head towards his Omega. “He’s pretty good at figuring people out. I’ve gotten one of the empaths, looks like.”

He idly tapped his hand on his knee, noting the small flash of vines that had grown into his tattoo, and he quickly shoved both of them back into his pockets. “But maybe you know this, Youngjae…ever hear of tattoos changing? You’ve studied them enough.”

 

Jaebum shook his head at Jinyoung’s comment but Youngjae looked at the Omega with interest. “I will talk to this Soonhee and see if she would consider staying with me,” the youngest murmured. “I want her to have a choice.”

 

That was exactly what Jaebum had been hoping he’d say.

 

Youngjae’s face then seemed to morph into an expression of deep thought. “Tattoos changing? Yeah, I think I remember something about that. It used to happen a long time ago when there were more True Bonds. Happened when an Alpha and an Omega found the perfect partner. The tattoo of each would take on some of the characteristics of the other. It died out over the past few generations though since no one ever really looks for their perfect mate anymore. They only look for political matches and Alphas treat Omegas like shit. It didn’t used to be that way, though.”

 

_It looks the same…_

Did Jaebum really know that, when Jinyoung had approached him?

It was bound to be bullshit, right? It sounded like some fairy tale made up to appease Omegas who searched for some perfect, unattainable Alpha whom they could admire from afar, never needing to confess feelings and get rejected—if it was love, their tattoos would show it. It felt almost too pat, too easy.

“Huh,” Jinyoung managed even as he shoved his hand further away into his pockets. “Well, maybe that’ll spark with this Omega, since it’s not happening with Junmyeon. My mother and his did make sure that she wouldn’t get pregnant while she’s there.” Birth control implants were again the domain of the female Alphas, and all it took was an introduction from Im Seoyeon and a lot of convincing on both hers and Park Sunhye’s part, but they had given the Omega girl the implant (‘How else are you going to know if she’s even _fit_ to bear a child of the Kim family?’)

 

A shiver of something intangible oscillated up and down Jaebum’s spine as Youngjae talked about what tattoos used to mean, his own growing warm as if agreeing with the past. It had been weeks since Jinyoung had let him even see his tattoo and it was obvious the Alpha didn’t want to see his own. It probably didn’t mean anything. The past was the past, right?

 

“Dinner?” Jinyoung half-heartedly suggested—something, anything, to break the suddenly tense silence. “He needs a bit more freedom before I’ve got to put him on the chain again. Junmyeon isn’t going to let any non-broken Omega near his, so we’ve still got to act the part—“

 

“Isn’t a bad idea,” Jaebum mused. “Going to need to build up my reserves so I can be your perfect Omega, after all. Broken and biddable.”

 

Youngjae looked from one man to the other, shaking his head. “Something tells me that you’d never be completely broken, Jaebum-sshi…..and Jinyoung would never let you.”

 

“I’ve got no interest in breaking him. Even pretending is annoying,” Jinyoung scowled. “Hell, I had to make this big show in front of the sex toys dealer. Jackass sells to my mother all the time, did you know that?” The shorter man stood up, only flashing his hand out for a second to straighten his clothing. 

 

_Vines…_

 

Jaebum blinked, reaching up to touch his neck.

 

_It can’t be…_

 

“You don’t have vines,” he murmured quietly, stunned. “You can’t….that isn’t possible.”

 

“…Might just be some kind of reaction,” Jinyoung lied smoothly. “Allergies, something I caught….” He was glad they were both pretending that the question had never come up earlier. No, there were no vines there. No, it was just some sort of rash that might look like it matched the dark patterns on his skin, climbing and twisting their way through the formerly empty spots of his stained glass-like tattoo. 

 

“Let me see your hand, Jinyoung,” Jaebum asked quietly. “Please.”

 

He had to know. Was what he had been imagining actually true?

 

“They’re just old stories,” Jinyoung protested, even as he reluctantly exposed the small bit of tattoo on his hand, the vines just as bold and vivid as the lattices they clung to, forming curious patterns as they intertwined. 

What was it about the Omega’s voice that made him want to make him happy?

 

Jaebum took the Alpha’s hand in a firm grip (very different from the tentative touch a few days ago) and pushed Jinyoung’s sleeve back further, his eyes widening as he scanned that slim wrist - and at the lattice-and-vine pattern that wrapped around the wrist and almost the entirety of the back of his hand and forearm. He reached a trembling finger out to trace the intricate pattern, his own neck warm and reassuring.

 

“Maybe they aren’t just old stories…” he said in a near-whisper, reaching up to push away the collar of his shirt.

 

“…Must’ve gotten you sick too.” Still, Jinyoung’s eyes carefully traced over the tattoo (why was his hand so _warm_?) and couldn’t deny what he saw—

Vines again, with identical oval latticework, lattices enhancing the vivid vines inked on his skin.  Vines and lattices that disappeared into his hair and down his neck, no signs of stopping.

“Maybe…” Jinyoung cast a furtive look at Youngjae, a silent plea, “Maybe it just hadn’t finished growing?” Even as he said it, he didn’t believe it.

Dammit, Omega hands weren’t supposed to be this warm!

 

Youngjae may have been younger than the two men in front of him but he smiled at them as if humoring children. "If that's what you think, hyung. I think you both know better though." He turned his gaze to Jaebum. "Don't you?"

 

Jaebum felt his throat go dry as Youngjae's look pinned him. "But that's just legend...rumor....myth. Isn't it?"

“Youngjae’s attached to those old stories,” Jinyoung agreed, slowly prying his wrist out of his Omega’s grasp. “I can see why, he always liked them. Bet this Omega girl does, too.” He tugged his sleeve back down and tucked his hand safely back into his pocket, no trace of tattoo to be seen. “It’s settled, isn’t it?” he asked, anything to get out of conversation about True Bonds and tattoos, anything to change the subject. “We find a loophole, somehow get the girl out of there, Youngjae gets to live happily ever after.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes, muttering something about blind hyungs and not seeing what is right in front of them as Jaebum looked away, feeling the loss of Jinyoung’s proximity as well as the harshness of his words. Soonhee was relegated to being “the Omega girl” once more.

It just reminded him that to Park Jinyoung he was just “the Omega” even though the other was less harsh than he had been before.

“Happily ever after doesn’t seem like such a bad thing,” he murmured briefly before looking back at Youngjae, ignoring the other Alpha in the room. His fingertips still tingled from the touch of the tattoo but that couldn’t be helped.

“So I’ll be the obedient Omega and see if we can get Soonhee away from Junmyeon. I’ll do whatever you need me to, Youngjae. Thank you.”

“Your parents will be concerned if we’re late for dinner,” Jinyoung reminded as he stared impatiently at the door. He couldn’t look at either of them, couldn’t look into their eyes.

 

Couldn’t see that he was wrong, that his personal walls were far more transparent than he’d like.

 

Couldn’t have the lone hopeful glimmer within him fade. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel that hand on his wrist, the same hand he watched push that damned toy over and over into the body he wanted—

 

No. Jinyoung shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed the door open, pointedly leaving the other two to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins

Out of all the mansions in the old Alpha district, the one belonging to the Kims rose above them all; large and ornate with perfectly sculpted gardens, elaborate statuary, and always a long line of Alphas hoping to curry favor with the family.

Parties were no exception, except this line of Alphas was much younger than usual as they aimed to curry favor with the heir to the Kim fortune, Kim Junmyeon. He had achieved the peak of ideal Alphahood long ago, and was already the center of attention as party guests filed into the massive entertainment room. 

Jinyoung held back at the entrance as he gazed up at the mansion and the long line of attendees. His suit was new and crisp, shoes shined to a mirror sheen and hair stiffly combed into one of the ‘acceptable’ party styles (which he hated, all of that damned hairspray). Finally, the one thing he wanted most was in his grasp-and yet, he didn’t quite feel like entering.

 

“It’s just a building,” came the soft murmur beside him. “Like one of those Faberge eggs they used to talk about - gilded on the outside, hollow on the inside,” Jaebum added. “I’d rather be in your library.”

 

A slight breeze caught the Omega’s breath, a shiver running down his spine as he stepped slightly closer to Jinyoung, instinctively seeking out a source of heat. He certainly wasn’t getting any from his attire. His clothing was also new - what there was of it, anyway. The trousers were artfully slashed so that each movement bared more skin, the fabric across his groin barely providing modesty. The shirt wasn’t any better, back open to reveal that twining tattoo - as if anyone could forget it. He’d heard the whispers already…

 

“I forgot you’ve been in here before.” Of course he had-that mansion was _the_  gathering spot for the old-money Alphas. He silently agreed with his Omega—the library was much warmer and welcoming, not to mention that Jinyoung preferred the company of his books to a bunch of power-hungry Alphas brown-nosing their way into Kim Junmyeon’s good graces.

He took a step back, surveying his companion critically – while it wasn’t his top choice for attire, it was still important that he look the part, but why did he grow irritated that Jaebum had to be on display? Something wanted Jinyoung just to keep him all for himself—

“Wait.”

Jinyoung slipped a bracelet off his wrist and onto his Omega’s, a simple titanium band decorated with elaborate engravings. It was one he wore constantly, but he decided right there that it fit better on him. “Here. This’ll show them whose you are.”

 

Jaebum looked down at the cuff, reaching up with the other hand to trace his fingers over the intricate design. “Of course we can’t forget that, can we?” he murmured. The band reminded him of Jinyoung himself - cool and unyielding yet more than he had expected. “You do realize this won’t be enough, don’t you? They are going to want more proof that you’ve broken me.”

 

“You’d think the tattoo would be proof enough,” Jinyoung muttered, glancing at other Alphas as they passed while he pretended to fumble for his invitation. “You’ve got to be completely broken tonight, or it won’t work.” He had already told Youngjae to keep the charade up; no one could know their true purpose there. “I’ll find some way to keep people distracted, all right? You might not have to show anything.”

 

“Jinyoung, it’s alright,” Jaebum said quietly. “I’ll do what needs to be done. This is about helping Soonhee. I can live with a little embarrassment if it gets her free of Junmyeon.”

 

“We’ll get her out tonight,” Jinyoung swore, staring up at the mansion with a new determination. “Youngjae has researched day and night to find something to help her—and if he doesn’t pan out, we’ll find another way.” He took up the leash attached to his Omega’s collar and led him forward into the richly decorated entertaining room, emblazoned with reds and golds and filled with milling Alphas. 

Junmyeon had prepared an elaborate party indeed—a string quartet, Beta servers hurrying around Alphas with trays, and of course the man himself, glass of champagne in one hand and a beautiful Alpha woman whom Jinyoung guessed to be his fiancée (or aspiring to be) on his arm.

 

There was little notice of a platform in the back of the room, partially screened, where a lone Omega girl knelt silently.

 

It may not have been noticed by the star-struck Alphas and their coteries but it was certainly noticed by the lone male Omega in the room. Jaebum paused briefly as his eyes caught Soonhee’s, covering the slight stumble in his steps with surprising grace, the fabric of his trousers shifting to expose a long expanse of muscular leg. This was no frail Omega...

 

The woman on Junmyeon’s arm hummed in approval as she leaned closer to the host of the party. “Park Jinyoung seems to have hit the jackpot with his Omega, hmm? Very nice and he seems quite docile.”

 

“Quite,” Junmyeon agreed, the usual plastic smile on his face turning sour for a brief moment—of course Father had to purchase the girl when there was a much rarer Omega on the table…just how many credits would he have fetched in a brothel? “Park Jinyoung’s broken him. I never thought I’d see the day…of course, we get to take a taste, don’t we?” He smirked at his companion and drew her closer on his arm. “After all, it is our right as party hosts. I would like to see him being put through his paces first. Omegas are like horses, you know—you’ve got to break them to your will and show off just how good of a handler you are.”

The woman purred in pleasure as her eyes followed Park Jinyoung and his Omega - and her eyes weren’t the only ones that focused on the two.

“The girl…” Jinyoung murmured as he led his Omega around, stopping in between to make small talk (and to ensure plenty of stares and gossip about the fall of the Im family heir). “…She’ll be out tonight,” he whispered. “She’ll be out without having to sacrifice you.” 

The more he passed through the crowd, through the stares and the knowing looks, the more he saw the repulsiveness lying just under their skin—hollow, as his Omega had said. He wouldn’t let them have either Omega for their needs.

 

Jaebum had kept his eyes lowered but he could feel the weight of the stares and could hear the murmuring speculations. He knew he would be watched and had expected it. He hated to admit that he had been one of the watchers in a not so distant past. What he hadn’t expected was how being in a room with so many Alphas would affect him. The air felt heavy, his throat dry and his heartbeat uneven. Something was off and he couldn’t put a finger on it...

“You know what these parties are like, Jinyoung. You know what is expected. They will want an Omega to use as an example - and that is at the discretion of the host. Who better than the freak who had the audacity to think he was an Alpha?” he tried to joke, knowing the words fell flat as they stumbled off his tongue.  “I would rather it be me than Soonhee.”

 

He knew quite well what the parties were like; every member of an Alpha family did. An Omega was always trotted out for entertainment—usually one in heat, with a standing invitation to ‘try them out’ for themselves. 

Jinyoung faintly smelled cinnamon and almonds as he tried not to glower at the crowd— _image_ , he reminded himself. Having his favorite smell suddenly develop helped to calm him somewhat.

“Hey, Jinyoung!” One of his classmates waved him over with a smirk. “Going to show us what that Omega can do? Heard he’s the star of the show tonight—the girl over there’s just the opening act.”

_Right. That was right._

“I’m thirsty,” he stated, voice dripping with self-focused boredom, then tugged on the chain. “Get me bourbon, and be quick about it. Don’t even think about taking a sip.”

 

Jaebum dipped his head, not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes as he walked over to the bar, his stride no longer that of a confident Alpha but rather the graceful glide of a well-trained Omega. There were comments about his figure and speculation about his endurance - much like one would comment about a prized thoroughbred - those he could ignore as long as the scent of pine and fresh earth surrounded and grounded him…

 

….but there were other scents now and he found himself blinking in confusion as he tried to clear his head, respectfully asking the bartender for the drink that Jinyoung had requested.

 

“Fully broken and trained,”Jinyoung announced with a smirk. “When you break their wills, you don’t have to brand them.”

Even as he spoke, he kept his eyes trained on the figure moving through the crowds—the young man in white, who made Jinyoung’s protective instincts flare up even as he lied about his prowess and endurance, making things up as seen from Omegas before him.

 

“It’s a good thing you did,” one of Jinyoung’s classmates murmured in appreciation, the man not quite as obnoxious as the others. “Would have been a pity to mar such beautiful skin. Is what we don’t see just as impressive?”

 

“What we _don’t_ see? We’re seeing it all.” Jinyoung cast a slightly amused stare in their direction. “Fetching drinks is no difficult task. I assure you he does quite well at everything.”

Everything being ‘able to debate well into the night’ and ‘perceptive’ and ‘has a wonderful laugh.’

Everything that Jinyoung felt was important, he had.

 

“Everything?” Junmyeon’s silky voice rose from behind them. “Then set a harder task—even a worthless Beta can fetch a drink without stumbling.”

 

The previous speaker backed away, murmuring pleasantries to the host and letting the man take his place. Jaebum approached with Jinyoung’s drink, his spine stiffening as he took care not to look directly at Junmyeon. He had many exchanges with the man in the past and none of them had been pleasant - and that was when they had been on even ground. That was no longer the case. “Your drink, Sir,” he said quietly to Jinyoung, carefully ignoring the words he had just heard from Junmyeon, even as he felt a wave of nausea wash over him, the smell of pipe tobacco filling his nose. It was strong but didn’t smell as good as pine - yet it still made his legs go weak...

 

“What do you have in mind?” Jinyoung tried to keep his voice even as he took the drink and ignored his Omega for a moment.

The host laid one elegant finger against his nose. “The entertainment, of course. Most everyone here has had a moment with the girl—save for you and little Youngjae. That could be a delightful little appetizer. Youngjae _is_ here, correct? He’s not trying to help with the latest Beta attempt at uprising?”

“…He’s here,” Jinyoung agreed warily. Was this an opening?

 

Jaebum was briefly distracted by mention of an uprising but was quickly brought back to earth when a soft cough interrupted Junmyeon’s comment. “Ah…..I am here,” Youngjae said as he stepped forward, his clothing a step lower than Jinyoung’s in quality but fitted well to the younger Alpha’s slim figure although his hair was still as disheveled as usual and his glasses unfashionable. _Someone must have opened a window,_  the Omega remarked to himself as the scent of a spring breeze and freshly laundered sheets surrounded Youngjae, making a slight smile touch Jaebum’s lips. It was nice even though it still didn’t match the woodsy smell that lingered everywhere.

 

“I think Youngjae has the same idea I do,” Jinyoung carried on. “Those two together with us—after we’ve had quite a few drinks of course.” The crowd around them laughed, half of them trying to picture the bookish, slightly unkempt Youngjae attempting anything sexual.

“…I like it,” Junmyeon decided, a half-smirk crossing his lips. “Put that Omega with the girl, let them get acquainted….more of a show, I expect. The girl’s reaching heat, she’ll fuck anything within three feet of her. Even Youngjae.”

“Ignore them,” Jinyoung hissed as the crowd laughed again and he led both Jaebum and Youngjae back towards the platform. “They’re going to see a show they won’t forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take responsibility for this....
> 
> And I regret nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be only a few more chapters of Walls of Glass...
> 
> ...but that just means there will be another part to follow :)

Jinyoung had promised a show, but now he had to deliver. 

 

The young man racked his brain while the party continued to mill around the trio, the Alphas preferring to return to their drinks and conversation prior to the promised entertainment. That was how Alpha parties worked—find an Omega in heat or close to it, let any Alpha present who would be interested to enjoy them. 

“I’ll leave you behind the curtain for now, all right?” Jinyoung asked, looking up at his Omega. “Until we think of something, some opening. He’s not going to touch either of you, even if we have to burn this place down.”

 

Jaebum had enough sense left to arch an eyebrow, even as he felt sweat begin to bead on his brow. "Junmyeon isn't going to wait forever, Jinyoung. Both you and I know that. Soonhee is the one who takes precedence here. I want her safe. Whatever happens to me is fine. I can handle it."

 

“He’ll wait as long as I want him to,” Jinyoung insisted as he pulled back the curtain, revealing the platform and the tiny Omega in a translucent costume that barely concealed anything. “Just stay here until it’s okay.”  He unthinkingly placed his hand on his Omega’s shoulder, guiding him downwards. “Try to stay warm.”

 

Jaebum sank to his knees beside Soonhee, closing his eyes briefly as something electric ran from the point of contact Jinyoung’s fingers left on his skin down to the very tips of his toes and every point in between. He managed to nod at the Alpha, biting back something he’d never admit was a moan. 

 

It was just so warm….warmer than Jinyoung realized.

 

Jinyoung reluctantly lifted his hand and rejoined the party, still casting glances back at his Omega while he chatted with his friends.   He wondered if perhaps every inch of his skin was just as warm…not that he’d ever try to find out. The cinnamon and almonds smell still lingered around him—why did it get so strong near him, and why did it always make him aroused? He tried to shake his head, clear any thoughts of him—they had a mission.

 

“If you try to steady your breathing, it helps.” Soonhee’s voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s been a long time, Jaebum. Why would you come to this place?”

 

It took a few deep exchanges of inhalation and exhalation before Jaebum felt steady enough to reply to his friend, his voice rough at the edges. “It is where Alphas come to see and be seen - and to bring their new Omegas. Surely you know that by now, Soonhee,” he tried to joke.

 

“I know that too well,” Soonhee replied softly. “Because they take Omegas who are about to start heat here to be the party entertainment. “

She cast her head up slightly, looking out into the milling crowd. When they had a few drinks in them, she knew that they were much more likely not to notice small movements—and if she kept her voice low, she could talk. “But your Alpha didn’t bring you here for that, even though you’re starting heat.” The nervous movements, the squirming, the swallowed moans—she knew it and quite frankly dreaded it.

 

 “JInyoung and Youngjae said they would help me get you out of here,” Jaebum had begun to explain but found his words stumbling to a halt as what Soonhee was saying started sinking in. “Starting a heat? But it’s barely been a month since I’ve had my first. It isn’t supposed to be this soon…” he murmured in shock, shaking his head.

 

However, the way the temperature of his body was beginning to rise and that ache starting to churn in his lower abdomen…

 

Oh no…

 

The male Omega didn’t realize he’d uttered those syllables aloud.

 

“Oh?” Soonhee looked at her friend in shock. “Heats that close together means that your Alpha isn’t taking care of you…or forcing you in this case, I suppose. They aren’t avoidable.”

When the crowd pulsed closer to the curtain she stopped speaking, waiting until the lewd remarks ended before speaking again. “It’s one of the many things we can’t fight. Supposedly a kind Alpha makes it bearable, but those don’t exist in our world. I don’t suppose they ever have.”

 

Jaebum shook his head, his voice low as the guests stepped away. “But Jinyoung - he’s been kind to me. He didn’t force me that first time. He didn’t even approach me - he just had toys brought to my room. He isn’t what I expected of him.” The memory of pine and freshly turned earth sent another shudder down his lean frame.

 

“Did you want—ah!” Soonhee clapped her hand over her mouth, suddenly realizing the change in Jaebum that had been lurking in the back of her mind. “Your tattoo!”

It had changed, the vines seeming even more bold and vivid against a latticed background, one the young Omega recognized as being an Alpha pattern. “No wonder why he’s been kind…you’ve got a True Bond. I’ve never seen one before.”

“Perhaps…did you want him to take care of your heat? That must be a wonderful feeling.”

 

Jaebum instinctively reached up to touch his tattoo, only to jerk his fingers back with a hiss as he came into contact with the direct heat radiating from the mark. “True Bond? But isn’t that just a fairy tale? Jinyoung seems to think it is.” He shook his head. “I tried to discuss the tattoo with him but he kept brushing it aside.”

 

He was about to change the subject when Soonhee’s last words gave the male Omega pause. “Want Jinyoung to take care of my heat?” he echoed. “He would never do that. It doesn’t matter what I might want…”

 

Was that what he wanted?

 

_You already know the answer to that, Im Jaebum,_  that little voice deep inside mockingly reminded him.

 

“They told us the stories of those bonds when we were all in Omega schooling, but we were also warned that this would never happen to us.” Soonhee closed her eyes, trying to stop an intense wave of jealousy from overcoming her. Jaebum not only had a handsome Alpha who didn’t beat or force him, but one with whom he had one of the bonds. 

“He loves you, Jaebum. That’s what that means. And at the end of the day, where do you really want to be, with whose arms around you?”

 

“He can’t,” Jaebum murmured in denial. “We’ve hated each other for so long. He’s stubborn and willful and he doesn’t change his mind that easily, Soonhee.” He thought of the cold glares and not-so-subtle smirks they had exchanged in school - but those memories were quickly replaced by evenings spent in Jinyoung’s library, arguing over some minutiae in one of the old history books or science holodiscs. Each memory raised the scents of pine and earth until Jaebum felt like he was blanketed by the smells that so easily soothed him….

 

And then it all clicked.

 

“Fuck,” the Alpha-turned-Omega swore softly.

 

“I’m in love with Park Jinyoung.”

 

“…They say that’s how the bond itself forms, once the heart realizes that.  It takes a little more time for your head, doesn’t it?” Soonhee offered a half-smile. “All that needs to be done is to admit it. Congratulations on your future happiness.”

She settled back onto her heels as yet another Alpha came up to inspect them both. At least one of the Omegas from her sold group was going to be taken care of—damn it, why couldn’t she have been the lucky one?

“You’ll never have to worry about these disgusting parties with that bond. But you know what they do here. You attended as an Alpha, didn’t you?”

 

It took time for Jaebum to recover from the self-revelation - enough time for the Alpha to pass Soonhee and approach him. He kept his position on his knees, staring straight ahead as the man ran fingers through his hair and then tugged sharply, tears springing to his eyes from the pain. Satisfied, the Alpha released his hold and skimmed one hand down Jaebum’s neck and over his chest, roughly tweaking a nipple and smirking in delight when the Omega gasped.

 

Yes, Jaebum knew what happened at the parties. He knew very well.

 

Jinyoung’s gaze slowly turned back towards the two Omegas, his neutral demeanor quickly turning into a dark scowl. He had noticed the crowds that had passed in front of the Omegas to look at them, size up their appearances and potential. None had tried to touch them, not yet. Not until the other Alpha.

He knew that Alpha, one in the class ahead of his. There he was, groping and manhandling the Omega.

_His Omega. Im Jaebum._

He took a step towards them, ready to start throwing punches if the Alpha didn’t leave _now_ , didn’t get his hands away. 

_…Why don’t I want anyone else to touch him?_

 

“Try not to make a sound,” Soonhee whispered, too quietly for the Alpha to hear. “He’ll get bored quickly.”

 

The acrid smell of sulfur surrounded the Alpha and it nearly made Jaebum gag. Yet, to his growing horror, the proximity of the Alpha was pushing his heat closer and closer to the point of breaking, his temperature rising and a warm wetness beginning to form between his legs.

 

Worse than that, the Alpha noticed.

 

“Getting ready for me, little Omega?” the man smirked, fingers skimming down past Jaebum’s nipples and navel, then suddenly wrapping around the Omega to the small of his back and gliding along the crevice between his buttocks where the slick was beginning to pool. “Never thought I'd see anyone from the Im family in such a position. Bet you’re still tight, aren’t you? Park isn’t man enough to use you like you should be used. You need a real Alpha, don’t you? We should put you through your paces, pretty boy…”

 

Jinyoung’s hand had clenched into a fist and his arm pulled back like it had a mind of its own. He let his fist fly, connecting solidly with the older Alpha as his eyes burned with rage, punching and kicking until he howled in pain and begged for mercy—

\--In his mind, anyway.

He shoved his hand in his pocket, knowing that there were consequences for a new Alpha attacking an old one that even he couldn’t avoid.

“Oi, Kyungsoo-hyung,” he drawled out instead, masking the rage that threatened to seep through his voice. “You still don’t follow our party host’s rules. No one touches the Omegas until Youngjae gets first crack. Junmyeon-sshi wants a show, not you sticking your shriveled little dick in everything that moves.”

 

“Looks like someone needs to, Jinyoungie,” Kyungsoo drawled, slowly pulling his fingers away and showing Jinyoung the way they glistened with dampness. “Your Omega is nearly dripping in desperation. You obviously aren’t fucking him enough. Get that little failure of an Alpha here so others can have the pleasure when he fails to take your boy. Junmyeon already promised me a chance at your pretty Omega and it’s obvious he’s ready for me. I can show him what a real knot feels like.”

 

“We’ve all seen what you call a knot, and that can’t satisfy any Omega. Must be why all of the ones in the brothels groan when they see you coming, because nothing will keep them happy when you’re around,” Jinyoung taunted, shoving Kyungsoo’s fingers down. “Get the fuck away from him, you’ll get your turn soon enough. Youngjae!”

He raised his voice, beckoning his friend over. They didn’t have much time anymore…

“Youngjae, which one? His Omega or mine?”

 

Soonhee shrunk back, cowering at the thought of yet another ruthless Alpha and for Jaebum, powerless when it came to Kyungsoo.  She would spit in his face, if she ever had that chance.

 

Unprepared for Jinyoung’s biting wit, Kyungsoo stepped back with a grumble, waiting for Youngjae to slip up before he took his rightful share of the Omega toys for the evening.

 

Youngjae approached with more assurance than he felt, looking from one Omega to the other as if assessing. However, he didn’t quite meet Soonhee’s eyes just yet. “I think I’d like to try the girl, if you don’t mind, Jinyoung-hyung.”

 

He stepped towards the Omega female, his voice lowering so that nearby Alphas except Jinyoung couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry for this, Miss Soonhee, but they will expect me to kiss you. Is that alright?”

 

“Is that…” Soonhee’s head jerked up, the young woman bewildered. This wasn’t one of Junmyeon’s friends, with the rough voices and rougher hands, who had no qualms with ripping her clothes and forcing her into uncomfortable positions. No, she liked this voice and the face of the Alpha (Youngjae, Jinyoung had said) it belonged to.

“He won’t harm you,” Jinyoung murmured, sensing her fear. “He’s one of the kindest Alphas I know.”

She nodded her consent once she regained control of her senses. This couldn’t be happening—a kind Alpha speaking to her and giving her a choice?

 

“You need to take care of your Omega, hyung. Jaebum-hyung needs you - and I think you need him so both of you stop being so damned stupid,” Youngjae added, sighing in exasperation as he turned back to Soonhee. “They are both too stubborn,” he murmured as he sat down beside the Omega. “Please tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t like, Miss Soonhee. I’m - well, I’m not very experienced with this kind of thing, I’m afraid.”

 

“Funny, I didn’t think that not forcing an Omega into something he wouldn’t want is neglect,” Jinyoung shot back and turned away to both glare at Kyungsoo and give them a modicum of privacy.

“…Neither am I,” Soonhee admitted, glancing back down at her knees. “Master’s friends don’t come to see me to kiss me, but we were conditioned for that.” She had been well-trained in Jaebum’s ever-hated ‘pleasing your Alpha’ lessons, and she couldn’t quite say she actually enjoyed pleasing Alphas. 

 

“You didn’t ask me what I wanted,” Jaebum murmured unsteadily, barely able to keep upright as ghost of Kyungsoo’s fingers lingered against him, his body growing warmer. He knew just what was coming - and he knew it would be worse than before.

 

“So I guess we will have to muddle through it together,” Youngjae murmured, gently reaching forward to touch the lovely Omega’s chin and tilt it upwards. “You are so beautiful, Miss Soonhee. You deserve so much more than I can offer but I would like to try.”

 

Soonhee started to stammer out a thank you, not knowing what else to say—in a room full of hard stares, she had one that wasn’t going to break her, even if it would only last for a moment.

“We were promised a _show_ ,” a tall female Alpha stated, a bored tone in her voice. “Really at this rate, even watching Kyungsoo take a crack at her for the umpteenth time would be an improvement.” 

Jinyoung gritted his teeth and looked one more time at his Omega before finally approaching Junmyeon, his voice growing louder. “So how much for the girl? The boy’s a broken piece of shit. No one would want him anymore.”

 

Knowing that he would have to act soon Youngjae whispered a soft apology before his lips covered Soonhee’s, the kiss inexperienced but somehow meaning more than any the Omega had received before. For the briefest of moments the shy Alpha’s eyes flashed red and the scent of linen and fresh spring air surrounded the two.

 

Junmyeon sighed, shaking his head. “That’s not how it works, Jinyoung. You haven’t put your Omega through his paces. And why would I sell that sweet little piece?”

 

The girl’s fingers flew to her lips, almost concealing one of her rare smiles. She suddenly held tight to Youngjae, needing to breathe in more of the clean, fresh scent that was so unlike her sweetly floral one. Roses and vetiver, the other women had said. “Please don’t leave me here,” she begged in a half-whisper, even though she knew it was futile. “Please, that was nice…”

Youngjae had a soft touch, and despite his inexperience she could tell that he would be kind—someday, he’d make some lucky Alpha or Omega incredibly happy. She just wished it could be her.

 

“Kid’s wet at a touch,” Jinyoung argued. “Begs to be fucked at all hours, can’t stop moaning for it. Keeps me up all night…oh.” He scratched his chin in a thoughtful gesture, pretending to be distracted. “Right. That piece of ass belongs to your father’s corporation, doesn’t it? Suppose she’s an employee perk…or is she just your little slave?”

 

“You are coming with us,” Youngjae whispered back, smiling at the Omega. “I’d never let them leave you here. We’ll get you out and then we can find an Alpha who can make you happy. You deserve that.”

 

Junmyeon’s smirk faded. “She’s mine,” he protested, his expression uncomfortable. “She was purchased for me.”

 

Soonhee sighed both shock and relief, but she willed herself not to get too comfortable—those were only stories, she reminded herself. The reality was that no one ever got away from Kim Junmyeon; the man was sneaky enough for ten and rich enough for twenty. For a moment, she could dream…

“Why couldn’t I stay with you?” Her eyes fell to Youngjae’s wrist, the tattoo there seemingly delicate for an Alpha. “You’re an Alpha, right? And you’re the first who’s been kind to me.”

“Purchased for you?” Jinyoung’s voice rose, his theatrical presence drawing in the other Alphas’ attention. “I was at that auction, you see…and I remember that they announced that her purchase was for the Kim Kyuchul Corporation.”

He silently thanked Youngjae for all of his hard work poring over every text and tome available about Omega auctions. “You see…a corporate Omega enlisted for private use is a _highly_  illegal use of an Omega.”

 

Youngjae’s smile faded as he looked down at the curlicues that graced his wrist, the ink light and airy. “A pretty poor excuse for an Alpha, they say. I’m sure you want someone better than me.” He offered the beautiful woman a slight wry, tired smile. “It won’t be difficult to find someone better. Alphas aren’t supposed to be bookish nerds, right?”

 

The rumblings in the crowd grew louder as Jinyoung’s words echoed in the hall. For the first time the saw Kim Junmyeon struck speechless. “But...that’s not…it’s all a misunderstanding.”

 

“I’m…I suppose I’m not very smart. They don’t spend much time teaching Omegas how to read.” Soonhee’s fingers reached out to lightly trace the pattern on Youngjae’s wrist. “But I do know how to determine who the kind Alphas are, and that’s what’s important to me. I think…I think I would know better than most people who most Alphas treat us. You wouldn’t do such a thing.”

 

“A misunderstanding?” Jinyoung’s smirk grew wider. 

“He’s right,” a young lawyer murmured to his companion, the sound quickly growing.

“I’m sure we can all…clear up this misunderstanding. You know, instead of the fines and the mandatory jail time.” The Alpha pretended to think while he enjoyed his time in the spotlight. “How about you’ve suddenly had a change of heart and decided that little Soonhee there is much better off in Youngjae’s care?”

 

Soonhee. The first time he had used an Omega’s true name.

 

Youngjae shivered as Soonhee’s delicate fingers traced his tattoo. “I would never hurt you,” he said quietly. “Would you really want to stay with me?”

 

“Fine!” Junmyeon finally blurted out when no help from his cronies came through, Kyungsoo and the other suspicously silent and the tide of opinion turning against him. “The nerd can have the Omega slut. She was getting boring anyways. Just give me yours and we’ll call it even. Sounds like you are bored of him too so you won’t miss him.”

 

“Please, I’m good at what I do….I’m trained to help with all sorts of tasks, and my teacher said that I was even better than some of the machines.” Soonhee racked her brain, trying to prove herself. “I sing, and I know how to cook…”

 

Jinyoung’s smirk only grew wider as he wagged a finger in front of his rival’s face. “What’s that you’re offering? Is that an illegal Omega trade? I believe you just offered an illegal trade. “

 

“Miss Soonhee, you don’t have to prove yourself to me. I may be Alpha in name but I’m really not that important. My house isn’t fancy and my family is New Blood. You just have to be you and that’s all I could ever hope for.” A soft moan distracted Youngjae from the bluest blue of Soonhee’s eyes. Jaebum had sunk to his knees, face flushed and scent so strong even Youngjae could smell it. “We’ve got to get Jaebum out of here…”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes widened. “No! Of course not. I just offered a suggestion that would be mutually beneficial. You don’t seem to want your Omega anymore, even when he is going into heat…”

 

“Show’s over, Junmyeon.” Jinyoung tossed his head and held it up high as he strode back to the small platform. “Youngjae, take Soonhee home. She needs some good care, don’t you think?”

Still, even as he tried to keep a light tone (and Soonhee’s happy astonishment and the way she clung to Youngjae was definitely cute), his gaze fell to his Omega as he slipped his jacket off and draped It around his shoulders, some form of protection against the crowds.

 

“Let’s go home, Jaebum.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How best to handle Omega heats.

The walls were silent.

 

While they had left the party well before the end, it was still late and the Park mansion was mostly dark, save for the security lights. Even in its silence it felt comfortable, and after such an exhausting night, Jinyoung was glad to get back home.

They had bid farewell to a still-startled Youngjae and Soonhee, the two still seemingly inseparable from each other’s grasp. It had brought a rare smile to Jinyoung’s face—Youngjae constantly wrote himself off as too shy and bookish, and he had a feeling that Soonhee could show him his real worth.

“Long night, huh,” Jinyoung quietly commented as he keyed in the passcode. “I’m sure you’re happy to finally get her out of that hellhole.”

 

“You could say that.” Jaebum’s voice was strained and hoarse, his body still trembling in spite of the coat draped across his shoulders. Of course it made perfect sense - he wasn’t shivering from the cold but for another reason entirely. Everything seemed both highly focused and frayed at the edges, his heart racing yet his body moving too slow.

 

His first heat had been torture and he hadn’t thought it could get worse.

 

He was wrong.

 

Oh.

Right.

With a heat, Jaebum wouldn’t be that much for conversation, especially not one so strong and fierce that he’d even let Jinyoung help him in and out of the hover. There was still no way he’d want that, no matter how much Youngjae scolded him about caring for his Omega.

“I’ll arrange for your toys to be sent to your room,” he finally said. “Are you going to need anything else?”

 

“I don’t think you’d be interested in hearing about what I really need, Jinyoung,” Jaebum gritted out as he staggered into the Park mansion, trying to breathe through his mouth to avoid the scent of pine and earth that floated around him. He’d put two and two together and knew just where the grounding scents were coming from - and there was no point in basking in something he couldn’t have.

 

“I don’t know what you need!” Jinyoung insisted. “Porn? An escort? I can get you all of that, easy.” Jaebum had to be the most stubborn person he knew, even as he groaned and struggled against the heat—he had thought that he was stubborn and annoying during his ruts, but his Omega was topping that.

His cinnamon and almond smelling Omega, the one with an Omega’s grace but an Alpha’s sharp mind and strong personality.

“If you want it to be you and that pink dildo, be my guest.”

 

“Omegas don’t get escorts and you know that, Jinyoung…” Jaebum’s voice stumbled to a halt as Jinyoung’s last sentence sunk in, his eyes widening as he stared at the Alpha..

 

“How did you know it was the pink dildo I used?”

 

“I can arrange one, I’m an Alpha,”Jinyoung reached for the panel, about to dial for a service—

_Fuck._  Why’d he have to go and say that out loud?

“Well, that’s the only dildo in there,” he fumbled. “That color’s so bright, I guess it stuck out.”

 

Jaebum leaned back against the wall, beads of sweat forming on his brow, his whole body several degrees warmer than it should be, the ache only beginning. However, he found himself distracted by the way Jinyoung swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing slightly.

 

“No, it wasn’t the only dildo in there - but it was the only one I used.”

 

Jinyoung tried to think of something else, anything while he kept mentally cursing himself, but the more he racked his brain the stronger the cinnamon scent grew, and he found himself drawing closer to Jaebum, breathing in his favorite scents.

“….Uh…it was the biggest one? Must’ve been why you used it…maybe you told me it was pink.”

 

As the Alpha approached Jaebum closed his eyes, unable to prevent himself from taking in a few deep breaths and allowing the smell of the forest to surround him. He barely bit back a moan as he felt the slick trickling down the back of his thigh.

 

“I haven’t told you about my heat beyond that it happened, Jinyoung. You haven’t seemed interested…”

 

“I might’ve…” No, Jaebum wouldn’t have discussed it with the servants, or heaven forbid his mother. No, he had dug his own hole this time.

“I watched, okay?” he blurted out. “The servants let the panel open, and I watched. Hell, I even enjoyed myself.”

 

Jaebum froze, his eyes snapping open in surprise as all of the color drained from his face, a brief moment of incredulity causing a pause in his slow build of his heat. “You enjoyed watching me?”

 

Jinyoung folded his arms, in a failed attempt to look unruffled and disinterested. “Yeah…maybe. A little.”

He couldn’t have known about the several other times he had come during that heat, the cinnamon-almond smell drawing him closer and closer, nearly getting him to open the door…

He had stopped. He had always stopped.

 

“But not enough for you to want to get closer, especially not with _this_  Omega, right?” Jaebum murmured bitterly, swallowing against the lump building in his throat. “ _This_ Omega, who isn’t soft or sweet or surrendering. _This_ Omega, who is stubborn and had the gall to think he was an Alpha for most of his life….”

 

Jaebum straightened, taking a few unsteady steps away from the wall, his fingertips remaining in contact for as long as they possibly could, as if that light touch was all that kept him upright. His rooms weren’t far but they seemed miles away at that very moment. He took great care not to look at Jinyoung as he continued.

 

“ _This_ Omega, who finds himself drawn to the smell of pine trees and the soil beneath them which just so happen to be strongest whenever a certain oblivious Alpha is around. I’m discovering that _this_ Omega is pretty stupid..”

 

“…All for the damned Omega who smells of cinnamon and almonds,” Jinyoung agreed slowly. He watched Jaebum with wary eyes as his mind raced, ready to catch him should he stumble on the way back.

He couldn’t let Jaebum suffer like that. Not when he thought of all the time they had spent together, opening up, learning and growing and sharing more than a few glasses of wine or spirits between them.

 

Not when he thought of Jaebum’s hips grinding hard into the bed, dildo buried to the hilt within him.

 

“If this Omega’s serious,” he started slowly, “he’ll gather the things he needs for his refractory periods and meet a certain stubborn Alpha in his rooms in twenty minutes."

 

Jaebum finally looked up, eyes partially glazed with need clearing in a moment of lucidity as they met Jinyoung’s.

 

“He’ll be there.”

 

“Of course he will.” Jinyoung turned back towards the stairs and headed straight to his quarters—a fast shower was needed, as well as some tidying up. Jaebum had never been invited to his room before, and now he had literally just extended an invitation to come up for sex.

It still had to look nice, he reminded himself as he showered as quickly as he could and changed into a comfortable t-shirt and sweats. He remembered the auction, how they touted that his newly-christened Omega had never been with a man before; he had to not only take care of him but make sure he enjoyed it.

…It was just going to be a one-time thing, right?

 

 

_A one-time thing…_

 

Jaebum kept reminding himself of what he was sure Jinyoung was thinking, pushing away the ache in his chest and the burning of his tattoo. It meant nothing to Jinyoung. _He_  meant nothing to Jinyoung. It was a means to an end, something to ease the heat.

 

So why did it hurt to think of it that way?

 

The Omega discarded the party attire he had been wearing (and which by now had been soaked in sweat and other fluids) and managed to shower, even though he had to stop for a few moments to catch his breath. He looked down at his body, clad now in soft sleep pants and a shirt that seemed several sizes too big. He hadn’t shrunk or grown any thinner and the muscles he had built neglecting Omega classes were still present - so why did he feel so small and vulnerable?

 

There was no such thing as being “just an Omega.”

 

He wished Jinyoung saw it that way.

 

_Cleaning._   Jinyoung threw toiletries into cabinets to give Jaebum space, tried to wipe up any spills he saw.

_Cleaning._   Cleaning took his mind off of his worries as he stacked books and tried to straighten sheets. It calmed his nerves, tossing dirty clothes into his hamper and trying to arrange pillows. It stopped him from thinking about exposing himself fully to Jaebum, stopped him from questioning the future. Stopped him from thinking about the looks and whispers, the tattoo that had climbed up far further than his wrist, full of the twisting vines that mirrored his Omega’s unique design.

He’d chicken out, Jinyoung told himself. Jaebum would stay in his room, take care of himself, and they wouldn’t have to speak of it again.

He took a glance at his personal holopanel, where he had set an alarm for exactly twenty minutes. Once it chirped and no one was there, he’d breathe a sigh of relief and return to his books-no exposure. No fear. No eventual pain.

 

 The minutes ticked by and just as Jinyoung’s alarm chimed a faint knock echoed at his door. Jaebum had been standing there for a few minutes, arguing with himself whether Jinyoung had meant what he said or whether he would just smirk and tell Jaebum he was joking - why would he want anything to do with the Omega? Finally he gave up and just figured he would get it over with and then go back to the misery of his heat, which he imagined would go for days now and be even worse next time. The only thing he carried with him was a bag stocked with bottles of water and protein bars. Soonhee had told him he needed to keep hydrated and fed and his last heat had proven how true that was. He’d still be able to carry the bag when Jinyoung sent him back to his rooms.

 

_Fuck._

The knock on the door nearly coincided perfectly with his alarm. The heat had to be intense if Jaebum would even allow Jinyoung to help out (even if he knew it was only once.)

He had to keep that in mind, not get attached. He’d probably want some escort or friend later.

Jinyoung opened his door, stepping aside to let Jaebum into a room with enough books and holodiscs crammed onto shelves that it looked like an extension of the library. It was one of the few places that Jinyoung felt most at home in, with his favorite stories and a private balcony to read them on.

“You came,” he finally said, glancing down at the bulging bag. “…When I said essentials, I was thinking more along the lines of your toothbrush.”

He must have thought the same thing. Only once.

Jinyoung didn’t know why his heart sank.

 

Jaebum looked down at the bag. “Just water and protein bars. I figured you wouldn’t want me around here long enough to brush my teeth,” he answered quietly, his voice straining as he tried to keep from sinking at Jinyoung’s feet. He clung desperately to what dignity he had remaining, expecting the other man to remind him of how low he had fallen.

 

_He hasn’t said anything like that for weeks…_

 Why was his inner voice so damned hopeful? It wasn’t like Jinyoung wanted him in the same way. He’d take what he could get, then it would be back to the toys and the hollowness inside.

 

Jinyoung turned and fiddled with the door, locking it securely (and making sure the panel was shut tight this time.) “I even cleared off one of the shelves for you, but that’s something that can be gotten later.” _If you’re still around._

He took the bag from Jaebum and set it aside, studying the Omega as he did so. He remembered watching the struggle he had to compose himself and wondered just how bad it really was, particularly with a shorter time between—and in unfamiliar territory.

“…Do you even like guys? Never heard of you being with one.”

 

Jaebum let the bag go, his fingers damp with the thin layer of sweat that now coated his entire body, the effects of his recent shower quickly negated. It was getting difficult to think, the heat inside beginning to intensify. Stumbling forward, the lean man sank to his feet, biting back a sob. He ran shaking fingers through sweat-damp hair. “It’s about the person inside, not the package outside. But since you seem so concerned, no I haven’t been with a man. The auctioneer didn’t lie.”

 

“Hey, careful,” the Alpha automatically scolded, then grabbed his hands for stability.

Omega hands were warm, he knew that. Nothing could prepare him for the sudden shock that surged through his body, one that made him hold on tighter instead of jerking away. It was warm enough to make his tattoo feel that it would burn through his skin, and yet he still held on, captivated by the scent of cinnamon and almonds and Im Jaebum himself.

“I’m only asking so I know how to take care of you,” he explained. “It’s a lot different, especially if you’re new at it.”

 

Jaebum couldn’t hold back the moan this time, pleasure running from his neck down along his spine - the exact path of his tattoo. He never felt anything like it - and the greedy, desperate part of himself wanted more.  Still, it wasn’t fair to Jinyoung….

 

“As you saw before, I managed with the pink dildo just fine last time. I’m sure it will serve again. I think there was one bigger in the box too. I was too much of a coward last time to try it.” He took in a deep breath, the only thing keeping him grounded the scent of pine and freshly turned earth.

 

Jinyoung’s scent.

 

Jinyoung let go of his taller Omega’s hand to cup his cheek. He brushed away sweat-soaked hair that clung to his flushed skin, let his fingers idly trace the planes and strong angles of his face. It was sudden, something Jinyoung would never do had he thought about it. Now he couldn’t think; his brain didn’t feel in control of his body.

“…Is that what you want, Jaebum? Another long heat with the dildos to keep you company?”

 

Jaebum couldn’t help but lean into the touch, letting out a soft sigh as the Alpha seemed to map out the lines of face as if memorizing each and every feature and committing it to memory. It felt good, it felt right and he wanted more - 

 

But…

 

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this, Jinyoung. I don’t want you to regret it. That isn’t fair to you.”

 

“It’s not about what’s fair.” Jinyoung’s fingers had taken on a mind of their own as they traced the patterns they chose down Jaebum’s elegant neck and back up again, already starting to map and understand his body. “It’s about what’s right, isn’t it? What we want?”

 

Jaebum’s breath caught as Jinyoung continued, his body responding all the more obviously. He could feel the slick running down his inner thigh, could feel his cock growing hard. It was all because of Jinyoung…

 

“What do you want?” the Omega managed to get out, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

It was less what he saw but more of what he could smell; cinnamon and almonds growing stronger with every hiss of breath that passed through Jaebum’s lips, the sound of swallowed moans, the soft whispers of a longing that Jinyoung had never felt.

“It’s easier to show.”

He brought his face closer, inquisitive, Jinyoung’s dark eyes not betraying any emotions—he could easily spit in his face or mock his heat, but both of those thoughts didn’t even lurk in the corners of his mind. He drew his Omega into a heated kiss, slow and yet demanding—there was to be no turning back from Alpha greed.

 

Park Jinyoung wanted everything.

 

Jaebum had forced himself to keep his eyes open, not wanting to seem any weaker than he already felt, preparing himself for the mockery, the disdain…

 

...and those eyes widened in surprise as his lips were captured, the hands pulling him closer not with rough disregard but with an honest desire and care. He melted into the kiss easier than he expected, lips parting eagerly but not passively, the give and take surprisingly equal. He took one of Jinyoung’s hands and guided it down his back, along the path of his tattoo. The skin was hot and tingling and when Jinyoung touched it the pleasure intensified.

 

Jinyoung had done this before, with plenty of lovers. The kisses, the caresses that quickly turned into gropes, the cleanup and usual breaking of ties. He would feel that early on into an encounter, but not tonight, not with an equal.

Not with someone who kissed with just as much passion as he gave, who knew how they wanted to be touched. He allowed Jaebum to guide his hand, and caught the hem of his baggy shirt in his fingertips to push up; letting his fingers glide over the bared, tattooed skin. He didn’t need to look, or stop Jaebum’s tongue from doing that delightful little thing in his mouth that caused him to pleasantly shiver.

It wasn’t that he needed to do this, he was meant to.

 

Still convinced that this encounter was only meant to be temporary - no matter how much his soul wanted otherwise - the Omega took advantage, deepening the kiss and helping Jinyoung pull off his by now sweat-soaked shirt and tossing it aside. Jaebum had no time to be ashamed of his body or its reaction to the Alpha in front of him. He felt this way for Jinyoung only - no other Alphas had made his skin burn, his heart race, his body need so badly.

 

“Please, Jinyoung…”

 

 

“Please Jinyoung nothing,” the Alpha muttered, only breaking their kisses to press his lips to Jaebum’s bared neck, following the curve of the tattoo with his tongue. “It’s your first. I’m not just going to fuck you.”

As he thought and stripped his shirt off, he realized that Jaebum’s heat caused pain, even with an Alpha there to sate him. Still, he didn’t want to drop his pants and go for it right away—Jaebum deserved better than that.

Hell, Jaebum deserved a lot better than him. He’d realize that, once their time together was over and his Omega found a willing friend. He’d let him.

Even if his heart sank even further, thinking about it.

“I’ll take the edge off first,” he promised. He didn’t need prompting to slip his hand into Jaebum’s waistband and wasted no time in making contact with his cock. There was nothing hesitant or questioning about the way he blindly gripped his Omega, no fright in the way he firmly stroked and teased his newfound lover.

Jinyoung would let him do what he wanted, go where he needed to. But for one night, he was going to relish not having to share.

 

There was no biting back the sound that escaped Jaebum’s lips this time. The moan was deep and echoed against JInyoung’s ear, his hips arching forward to meet the other man’s touch. “I’m going to fall right over that edge you are taking off any moment now,” the Omega tried to joke, the heat building in his eyes and flood of cinnamon and almond that surrounded him proving that the joke was only superficial. Soonhee had mentioned the tales of how Omegas’ bodies would respond perfectly to their perfect match and Jaebum had no delusions - Jinyoung was the one his body cried for - and that’s what made it hurt all the more.

 

Why couldn’t JInyoung want him?

 

“That’s the point,” Jinyoung chuckled into his ear, but took the hint—he backed up, guiding Jaebum to sit on the bed before he pitched forward.

It seemed more natural than touching himself, the way that his hand seemed to mold perfectly around his length, how he instinctively knew what touches would bring about the loudest moans and the hitches in Jaebum’s breath that Jinyoung found to be oddly endearing.

He drew his lips into more probing kisses, feeling each moan vibrate throughout his body as he tried to memorize the feel, the sound—

\--Anything for the lonely nights ahead.

 

Jaebum’s legs felt like jelly, his cock anything but - he wasn’t sure he could get any harder than this - but he still had enough sense to push his sleep pants down off his slim hips. The had already begun clinging to him like a second skin, slick-damp and sticky. It wasn’t long before the Omega was naked, much as he had been the night of his first heat, but this time he wasn’t alone. He should have been embarrassed to be in such a vulnerable position in front of Jinyoung but he wasn’t. This was who he was - 

 

He was an Omega. 

 

Was that how it was supposed to happen?

It was a turn of events—simple biology, really—and suddenly, Jaebum went from Jinyoung’s worst enemy to the young man who sat nude on his bed, the one whom he had one hand wrapped around securely to steady him, the other steadily coaxing his cock to get some of the edge off, take out some of the sheer need that coursed through his Omega’s body.

He could feel that same need pulse through him, could feel the deep aches that seemed to resonate throughout his soul and extend outward, in some curious connection to the now flushed and sweaty Jaebum.

_Because he’s more than just your Omega,_  a voice seemed to whisper in his head, the hopeful one he had tried to silence. _This is your Bonded._

 

“You smell so good,” Jaebum moaned, leaning closer to JInyoung and impulsively burying his face against the crook of the Alpha’s neck, lips brushing against his collarbone. “Like home…”  Before he could say anything more he found himself tipping over that very edge he and JInyoung had joked about, the former heir of the Im empire coming with a cry of undeniable pleasure.

 

“Home?”

The question was nearly drowned out by both Jaebum’s moans and the overwhelming cinnamon and almond scent, the smell that always seemed to bring the Alpha back to his Omega..

 

His arm tightened around Jaebum as he welcomed the closeness, relished the warmth on his skin while he rode out the first climax of his heat, not minding as it dripped onto his fingers. He pressed his lips to Jaebum’s soaked hair as his protective urge took over, marking his Omega from invisible threats.

“…This is home now, isn’t it?”

 

 

“I would like it to be,” Jaebum murmured, face still buried against Jinyoung’s neck, the scent of pine and loam surrounding him like a blanket as he came down off his first climax. He knew it was one of many to come but the Alpha had been right - it had taken the edge off, at least for the time being. He lifted his head briefly, gazing down at the hand that still held him so carefully, thumb caressing his bare hip. JInyoung’s sleeves had been pushed back and they revealed what Jaebum had suspected for quite some time.

 

“I like the way it looks,” he said quietly as he admired the other’s tattoo where it had begun to travel up JInyoung’s arm. “Mine burns sometimes, especially when you are close but it doesn’t hurt. It’s like it’s supposed to do this..” The Omega shook his head. “Maybe I’m just imagining things. Seeing what I want to see.”

 

“…There’s more than that,” Jinyoung admitted, finally pulling his own shirt over his head unselfconsciously, then tossed it to the floor. Bare-chested, it was easier to see how far up his tattoo traveled, the ends of the trailing vines brushing against the top of his shoulder.

“And it always burns when you’re near me.” He didn’t feel weird admitting it, it was just as natural as having Jaebum comfortably curled into his side.  “A shared hallucination?”

 

“Does it bother you?” Jaebum asked softly, daring to reach up to gently ghost his fingers over the inky black pattern. It was bold where his own was delicate - it was beautiful. “I won’t say anything more about it if it does.” The Omega didn’t have to say the words but what was unspoken was shared between them, making Jaebum’s question more complex - did Jinyoung want what the shared tattoos suggested?

 

“No,” Jinyoung admitted after a moment. “It’s just like you said—it burns, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s pleasant, in a way.” He shivered slightly, and couldn’t hide the barest trace of a smile. “Hey, if you’re going to touch it, touch it. You’re giving me goosebumps.”

 

“That kind of sounds perverted, you know,” Jaebum teased, then closed his eyes as another wave started building, his fingers now gripping JInyoung’s arm and pressing against the tattoo more firmly. “Fuck, they didn’t lie when they said the second heat would be worse than the first.”

 

“Sounds like you want something more perverted from that,” Jinyoung teased as he gathered Jaebum into his arms again, soaking up the heat from his bare chest. “Of course, that’s always a possibility.”

A possibility when he didn’t chicken out, that was.

“Yeah…that’s my fault, isn’t it? For not getting you properly taken care of.”

 

“Not your fault,” Jaebum interrupted with a shake of his head. “It isn’t like you’ve had to deal with this before either. I was fine and I’ll be fine now - although I do think that I’d like to have something more than toys to help me through my heat. If you are willing, of course.”

 

It had to be him, Jinyoung decided.  It was high time he acted like an Alpha and took care of his Omega—in the older books, the ones he had scoffed at, there was some wisdom.

 

_The proper and good Alpha can predict his Omega’s needs. The Omega should feel as though the Alpha can be trusted and produce a content, productive relationship._

 

He wanted more than that.

“…My mother actually bought those toys for us to spice things up, not for you to use solely during your heat,” Jinyoung admitted. “And you’re here. You won’t need toys now.”

_And pretty soon, you won’t need me._

The Alpha easily slipped out of his pants, leaving him just as exposed and vulnerable as Jaebum. “Don’t expect me just to fuck you. There’s too much to enjoy.”

 

Jaebum took in the pale, perfect skin of the Alpha, a slight whimper escaping unwillingly from his lips. “You think you’ll enjoy me? It wasn’t so long ago that you hated me,” he tried to tease but the heat was making it more difficult by the moment. He wanted to be the other to take him, wanted to bare his neck, a vestige of the primal instinct to submit. The thought both terrified and excited him.

 

“Things are different now, aren’t they?” They had come a long way from their mutual enemyship, into friendship, into the wild and beautiful mess that currently rested on Jinyoung’s bed.

 

“It annoyed me, that Kyungsoo played with you…he knows nothing.” Jinyoung’s fingers followed the path of the other Alpha, choosing to toy a nipple between his fingertips. “Nobody knows how to make you come like I do.”

 

Things were definitely different. If anyone had told Jaebum a year ago that he would be in the position he was today, sprawled out naked on Park Jinyoung’s bed with the other teasing him, his own slick running down his thighs he would have thought they were crazy (after punching them a few times before even thinking).

 

But now…

 

Now, he found himself leaning back, moaning as the Alpha tweaked his nipples, his body stirring again. “You think you do, do you? If you don’t do something soon I’m going to go looking for that pink dildo again,” he growled, face flushed.

 

“I’ve got something here that’s better than that dildo,” Jinyoung snickered. His free hand trailed up Jaebum’s thighs and continued upwards. 

_It wasn’t fair._   His finger pressed into slick wetness, his own breath catching with the sudden rush of heat that enveloped his finger.

This was where he needed to keep Jaebum, squirming and begging and enjoying that throaty moan all to himself. His own cock ached at the anticipation of slipping into that heat, showing his Omega what was a lot better than that damned dildo. “….You really are fucking tight.”

 

The Omega parted his thighs further, encouraging Jinyoung to continue, his body producing more slick to accommodate the Alpha’s fingers. “Fuck,” he moaned, no longer caring how wanton he looked. It felt good and he needed this - he needed Jinyoung.

 

“Please, Jinyoung…”

 

A few months ago, Jinyoung would have laughed his ass off to anyone who might have suggested that Im Jaebum was a secret Omega who was really in love with him. That was ludicrous, impossible—some ridiculous fairy tale.

But now, as he withdrew his fingers and crawled between Jaebum’s legs, cock just teasing his entrance, it felt plausible.

Hell, it felt _good_. He wanted to tease, to play—but Jaebum’s health came first. The teasing and the exploration would come later. 

He struggled not to force his way into the heat that threatened to overwhelm his senses, instead taking his time to carefully slip in, to hear those steady moans fill his senses.

 

The pink dildo had been - adequate - for Jaebum’s first heat but it was obvious within the first few moments that Jinyoung entered him that there was no comparison. Pine and earth surrounded him, mingling with his own spicy scent as he pulled Jinyoung closer, fingers restlessly running through that thick black hair, tugging on it as he grew more desperate.

 

What Jinyoung could offer was distraction—more kisses, more strokes, anything to fill himself completely with the warm cinnamon smell that he could only associate with Jaebum. His hips slowly rolled forward while he murmured assurances, knowing that no dildo could possibly prepare for the eventual knotting.

He would take it, savor the few moments he would have while locked together. He allowed himself to let go, to moan, to drown in his favorite warmth and scent and sound, all formed into one little Jaebum-shaped package.

 

Jaebum appreciated the fact that Jinyoung paused to let him get used to his girth of his cock as it pushed inside inch by inch. Locker room talk from the past proved to be true - Park Jinyoung may have been New Money and that used to be considered lesser. However, there was definitely one aspect of the man that was not lesser and Jaebum was feeling the truth of that now. Wanting to feel the full effect, Jaebum leaned closer, hoarsely whispering in the other man’s ear. 

 

“Let me ride you, Jinyoung. Please…”

 

Jinyoung’s satisfied smile quickly turned wicked. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” A bottom who knew just what he wanted and wasn’t afraid of asking for it—this was a rarity in their world, especially among Omegas who were known to placidly take whatever was thrown at them.

Ever careful, Jinyoung maneuvered the two into a new tangle of limbs and gazed up at the taller man, his eyes flicking up the torso he longed to lick later, the nipples that demanded to be sucked, the lips that looked as though they’d be perfect around his cock. “All yours, Jaebum. Let’s see you really take my cock.”

 

Positioning himself above Jinyoung’s impressive erection, the Omega guided himself down with a hiss, back arching as he continued until the Alpha was completely inside, Jaebum didn’t realize his eyes were closed the entire time until he opened them and looked down at Jinyoung, pupils dilated and the heat radiating from him. He reached for the Alpha’s hands and placed them on his hips, then shifted up until Jinyoung was halfway out before sinking back quickly, a deep moan erupting from Jaebum’s lips. He repeated the action again….and again. Deeper and more intense, rhythm picking up. He felt wanton...and it felt wonderful. Jinyoung felt wonderful.

 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung hissed out. His hands remained steady on Jaebum’s hips as he rose to meet him—the Omega with his head thrown back, skin flushed and sweaty, moaning so deeply that Jinyoung could feel it resonating through his body.

Jaebum was his, and he was beautiful. It was only to himself, but he could admit it.

“Touch yourself,” he suddenly ordered in between groans, pushing Jinyoung firmly down to emphasize his point. “Show me how you like to come.”

…Well, other than while taking his cock to the hilt. All of the doubts in his mind cleared; Jaebum would be able to take the knot (and probably love it.) 

 

Long, lithe fingers curled around his own cock, strokes strong and sure, not quite matching the rhythm of his rocking hips but close. “You like watching me,” he purred, eyes never leaving Jinyoung’s as he moved the other hand up his chest, fingers teasing a nipple into tautness. After living most of his life under the impression he was going to be an Alpha it was quite a change to be able to let himself go - and Im Jaebum found that he enjoyed it.

 

“I love watching you,” Jinyoung agreed. His eyes couldn’t leave his new lover, who seemed perfectly at home teasing, touching, teasing his nipples to make them just as hard as his cock.

The Jinyoung of a few months ago would have agreed that Jaebum belonged on his cock, but only to scorn for submitting to the new Alphas. Not like this, he thought as he slowed down his strokes, changing a faster pace for a deeper push as his orgasm built. His blunt nails dug into Jaebum’s hips; wanting to hold back and come all at the same time. 

He had to keep the magic alive, even if it was only for a few more seconds.

 

“Are you going to knot me?” Jaebum growled, frustrated by the way Jinyoung was controlling the pace, his tattoo burning white hot but with pleasure, not pain. Running his fingers down the Alpha’s arm and over the black pattern etched there he could sense the other was feeling the same. He wished…

 

...wished that Jinyoung wanted more.

 

Jinyoung didn’t answer him in words. He grasped Jaebum’s hand in his, holding tight as the pleasurable sparks intensified, as he pushed as hard as he could. He came with a sudden loud cry, the surge of both release and happiness so intense that he let go, forgot what he was supposed to be doing other than keeping Jaebum close, wanting to secret him away and keep him all to himself.

He managed, somehow, to slide in to the hilt before his knot swelled and held his Omega there. While his cock was impressive, Jinyoung prided himself more on his knot-thick and strong, ready to hold any Omega of his choosing.

And Jaebum would be the first and only to have that pleasure.

 

They said Omegas needed Alphas to complete their heats but Jaebum didn’t realize just how true it was until now. His body accepted Jinyoung’s knot with ease, molding around the swelling as if he was made for it, the orgasm that ripped out of him as a result more intense than anything he had felt before, cum coating his belly and Jinyoung’s before he collapsed on top of his Alpha, finally content.

 

His Alpha.

 

He just hoped Jinyoung felt the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end....and a beginning.

The only wall that Jinyoung could make out was the one of skin, lean muscle, and bone that lay on top of him, panting out whimpers of what he hoped wasn’t pain. His hands immediately draped loosely over the Omega's hips, keeping him close and protected for as long as he could.

That was always how his dreams ended, with a satisfied Jaebum firmly surrounding his knot, grasping onto him like he’d drown if he didn’t. But then he’d wake up from that dream, his sheets and body sticky and a heavy sadness an invisible weight on his chest. This dream felt so real—the kisses, the touches, the strong scent of cinnamon and almonds that never really had been present while asleep.

This had to be a dream.

He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to count to ten. When he did, he’d wake up, alone, the sheets cool from another night spent solo.

 

As Jinyoung reached ten he opened his eyes once more - to find that same lean body draped over him, warm and sweaty and _real_. The Omega sighed in his sleep and curled more closely against his Alpha, nuzzling against Jinyoung’s neck and letting himself be blanketed by the scent of pine and freshly turned earth.

 

“Damn it,” Jinyoung swore softly, his voice low so as not to disturb his spent Omega getting some much-needed rest.  His arms had draped naturally; one over those slim hips and the other back in his hair. What he wanted and what he had feared—it had all happened, all so fast.

“You’ve made quite the fool of me, Jaebum,” he murmured, resigned to his fate. “Of course we’ll laugh about it later, won’t we? Once you’ve found a willing friend, one you’ve always wanted to play with. We’ll laugh, and I’ll keep to myself how much I wanted this.” 

 

“If you let go of me I swear I will beat some sense into you, Alpha or not,” came a very familiar voice as it murmured against the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, the tone quite casual. Slowly Jaebum pulled back until he was looking straight into the Alpha’s eyes “You aren’t the only one who wanted this. The willing friend that I want is you.”

 

“Of course you were awake,” Jinyoung muttered, cursing himself again. Damn his crappy luck!

His eyes slid over to the side, unable to meet Jaebum’s intense gaze. “Don’t say things you don’t mean. That’s not very Omega of you.” 

 

“Never said I was a good Omega,” Jaebum said with a shrug before continuing. “I’m attracted to you. You are the only person who makes me feel comfortable in my own skin. I like being an Omega around you. I like being around you period. At least I’m being honest with myself. You should try it. If you aren’t attracted to me just say so.”

 

“And you’re not just saying this because you quite literally are stuck to me right now?” Jinyoung asked warily. “At least that’s how the books go. You’re the first to take my knot.”

That’s how he wanted it, the first and only. His tattoo burned hotly at the thought, and he rubbed it absently, still trying to parse Jaebum out. There weren’t any Omega rules about lying, were there? About bad jokes? 

 

“You think I would joke about something like this?” Jaebum asked with an arch of the eyebrow as he looked down at the point where they were still connected so intimately. “You think I’m that shallow to just want you because I’m hanging off your knot?”

 

“Normally, this is where I’d say something about not putting it past the old moneyed Alphas, and certainly not you. But you’ve changed. I’ve changed.”

They were no longer the mortal enemies who fought and clawed over every point, every bit of recognition available. There were no lines drawn, no sneaky tricks.

No walls between them except the one that Jinyoung fought against breaking down.

He blindly reached up and touched Jaebum’s tattoo, still not meeting his eyes. “Does it burn now?”

 

Jaebum closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the touch. “It does. The best kind of burn. It’s like the warmth of the fireplace at home on a cold winter night, like the heat of the sun on a warm spring day - just the right amount of burn to make me feel alive. “ 

 

He reached over to run his fingers gently against the tattoo on the Alpha’s hand. “Can you feel it, Jinyoung?”

 

A pleasant sigh escaped Jinyoung’s lips as he turned his head back towards Jaebum. 

“It’s not as hot as it was….it burned my skin whenever I was around you, before. This was even before you presented as Omega. Not that I would have told you about it.” Not back then, he’d be the laughingstock of all the Alphas. 

“It’s just warm and perfect now, especially when you touch it.”

 

“So why are you denying our attraction? As skeptical as I was about a True Bond, being around you makes me lose my doubts.” Jaebum slipped his fingers through Jinyoung’s, squeezing the other’s hand gently.

 

“This feels right.”

 

Jinyoung’s fingers flexed in response, the Alpha comforted by the touch.

“I suppose I’m denying it to protect myself. Ignore it and it doesn’t hurt so much when it all fails, right?”

Jaebum was no schoolboy crush, and he knew this. He had always thought the Bonds to be fairy tales to keep children excited about the prospect of true love.

“But the tattoos,” he said slowly, thinking out loud. “The scenting—I can only smell you. You’ve told me that Soonhee smells of roses, but all I smell are cinnamon and almonds. I can tell where you are—“

 

 _An ideal Alpha/Omega pairing can locate each other by scent._  Isn’t that what the health ministry had said?

 

“—I can almost guess what you say, or what you want.”

 

“It’s said that Omegas have a slightly better sense of smell than Alphas, which is probably why I can tell that Soonhee smells of roses and Youngjae like fresh laundry,” Jaebum murmured. 

 

“But you - yours is the only smell that relaxes me, that makes me feel safe and secure and horny and happy and all the best feelings rolled into one.” He glanced at Jinyoung, a slight teasing smile touching his lips. “So what do you think I want right now?”

 

“So now I get to tell Youngjae he smells like socks and that I hope Soonhee likes that,” Jinyoung teased, finding his smiles coming more easily around his Omega.

It helped that Jaebum’s face lit up when he smiled, even just faint ones.

“What you want…hm,” Jinyoung actually thought for a moment, trying to sort out just about everything. “More kisses, more sex, for me to admit what I want, for your toothbrush, and a pony?”

 

The Omega leaned in towards his Alpha, offering a kiss for each answer. “Yes...definitely yes….once you stop being an idiot yes…..would be nice since I’m sure my morning breath is as bad as yours yes…..and maybe.”

 

Jinyoung chuckled between kisses, the other man easily persuaded by a certain attractive young man who was definitely more his type than the tiny, pretty things he used to let sit on his arm.

“Can’t get you the pony right now, but I think everything else can be arranged.” He captured Jaebum’s face in both his hands, his dark eyes studying his features carefully. “You want to know what I want? Fine. I want the most stubborn Omega who’s ever lived. The one who thinks he’s an Alpha, knows just how to drive me up a wall, and probably has a better relationship with my mother than I do.”

His voice softened from his teasing tone. “You might know him. The one who puts up with an equally stubborn Alpha. He’s funny, smart, fantastic in bed, makes everything smell like cinnamon and almonds, and rightfully calls me an idiot. Any idea who that is?”

 

Jaebum met Jinyoung’s eyes, his own sharp, teasing gaze softening and a honest, easy smile touching his lips. “Well, I think I might know him. But he doesn’t think he needs to be an Alpha anymore. He knows he can be strong on his own but has found himself falling in love with that stubborn Alpha who smells of earth and pine and _home_....

 

...and his mother is pretty damned awesome.”

 

Jinyoung let out a short laugh at that reference, knowing full well that his mother would very much approve. “I’m never going to hear the end of this from her or you.”

He tugged Jaebum down as he felt his knot finally soften enough to slip out, but he still needed the contact from his Omega.

He knew the one, the one with the warm laugh and smile and teasing kisses.

“The more he’s around, the more that Alpha realizes that he wants to work harder to keep that Omega by his side,” he added quietly. “Since he may have been in love all this time and just recently realized it.”

 

Jaebum nuzzled against Jinyoung’s neck, breath warm against the other’s skin as he smiled, completely content. He knew it wouldn’t be easy - too many were still determined to see them fail. Junmyeon wasn’t done yet - to think otherwise would be foolish. And yet….with Jinyoung he felt they really had a chance.

 

“Well, I always said that Alpha was kind of slow. But it’s the end that counts, right?”

 

“You’re already talking about an ending? You’re premature, Jaebum.”

Jinyoung smiled into his armful of Omega, the young man well aware of the dangers ahead—and yet unafraid of all of them.

“This is only our beginning.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's the end of the first fic from this world. Mari and I really appreciate the warm reception this has received. I know I never expected such a response. I just write fic to decompress and I'm sure those of you who have read some of the other fics I've written can tell I'm a bit quirky and odd. Mari is the heart and soul of this fic and I'm just along for the ride. She'll argue with this but I'm right :) We are currently working on the sequel but may be a bit slower with chapters this time so please be patient with us.
> 
> Mari: Editing to disagree! This story has its roots from years ago, when a certain someone sent me a link to a B1A4 song with a 'I'm really digging this' note. Hakkais pulled me kicking and screaming into the K-pop and K-fic world, and I haven't looked back since. Fic wasn't my idea--this is Hakkais's playground (I'm just the queen of the monkey bars). :)
> 
> Just in case you were interested, here's a teaser for the next part of this world, Shattered Glass:
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebum awakened, blinking eyes against the light that pierced the pure blackness around him as the door opened. The chill of the room he was in clung to his bones and sunk in, making his lean frame shiver. He didn't know how long he had been there - it had seemed like forever although it may have only been days.
> 
> "Time to get up, little Omega."
> 
> The voice was achingly familiar but it was what Jaebum noticed when he looked down that make his eyes widen and his body tremble from more than the cold.
> 
> His tattoo........swirls and curlicues of vines, delicate and intricate and very uniquely Jaebum.
> 
> But no sharp angles, no dark lines. No hint of Jinyoung.
> 
> Jaebum took in a deep breath to ask the stranger what was happening.....and then he realized - no pine, no freshly turned earth, no sense of Home......No Jinyoung.
> 
> It was as if the Alpha, his Bonded, had never been.


End file.
